Les Chroniques de Jotunheim
by Yase14
Summary: Aélys, jeune fille des cuisines, devient l'amie de Loki, fils de Laufey. Mais éclate la guerre opposant Asgard à Jotunheim ... (Aélys est un personnage n'existant que dans mon imagination ;3) Mise à jour dans une version plus agréable à lire :)
1. A l'attention des lecteurs

New York – 1: 27 AM NYT

Avant de commencer, j'aimerais que toi, lecteur, tu saches quelques petites choses. L'histoire qui va suivre n'est pas écrite de ma main. C'est un étrange voyageur qui m'a donné le carnet contenant le texte que tu vas lire.

J'étais dans un bar louche des bas-fonds de New York, en train de boire. Je venais d'être viré de mon emploi au Daily Bugle. J'en étais à ma troisième ou quatrième bouteille, quand cet inconnu est venu me parler. Il portait une cape, je n'ai donc pas pu voir son visage. Nous nous sommes installés à une table. Il avait un enfant d'environ cinq ans dans les bras. Il a posé le carnet devant moi. Je l'ai ouvert, et l'ai parcouru : il était rédigé dans une langue qui m'étais incompréhensible à première vue, et en regardant mieux, il y avait plusieurs dialectes différents.

Ce que l'homme me demanda était très clair : je devais traduire ce texte et le divulguer partout où je le pourrais.

Lorsqu'il me demanda cela, il ne le fit pas brusquement, comme s'il s'agissait d'un ordre, mais calmement. Malgré la douceur du ton de l'inconnu, je sentais bien que j'en avais l'obligation. J'acceptais la requête de l'homme.

Le lendemain, quand je me réveillais chez moi, ma mémoire n'était pas de la première fraîcheur, et je pensais avoir fait un rêve. Mais lorsque je retrouvais le cahier sur ma table, je me ravisais.

Ce que vous allez lire est le fruit de longues heures de travail. Il me fallut un certain temps de recherches pour mettre à jour le langage, les petites expressions qui composent une langue, les petits détails verbaux. Mais il s'agit de ma fonction de polyglotte et linguiste. J'espère de tout cœur avoir accompli ma tâche, et rendu un homme plus heureux.

C'est avec un peu d'anxiété que je vous présente cette histoire, à vous, gens d'Internet, car les avis divergent tant d'une personne à l'autre. Ayant décidé de vous la présenter chronologiquement, j'ai remis dans l'ordre les différents passages, rédigés tels quels par une jeune fille qui n'est plus de ce monde.

La conclusion m'a été dictée par l'homme lui-même, car selon lui, la fin n'a pas été annotée par la personne ayant écrit cet ouvrage, à cause de son décès subit.

J'espère sincèrement que vous prendrez du plaisir à lire ce récit.

Edward J. Brooke

* * *

Cette fic devrait sous peu être redécoupée ... Les chapitres sont beaucoup trop longs ...

* * *

Postscriptum rajouté le 16/02/17 :

J'ai ouvert un blog sur les fanfictions que je poste sur ce site : (petit conseil : au lieu de tout recopier, allez sur la mon profil et copiez-collez le, ce sera plus rapide !)

http

:/yase14.

eklablog

.com

Vraiment désolée pour cet url trop long TuT

Il y a des dessins, des extraits et des previews des fictions à venir :3

Merci beaucoup !

Yase14


	2. 1-1 : Niflheim

Bonjour à tous !

Cela fait un an que j'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire ! C'est la première fanfiction que j'ai écrite, et je me suis dite qu'elle méritait bien un petit coup de Karcher pour être remise à neuve ! Je vous propose donc un redécoupage où les anciens chapitres seront eux-mêmes divisés en parties. Les chapitres seront plus courts, et ce sera certainement plus agréable à lire.

LOKI : Ta gueule, mortelle, on veut lire !

MOI : La ferme espèce de néo-gothique dépressif ! c'est pour toi que j'ai fait cet effort alors patiente un peu !

Je serai sympa, je ne mettrai pas de temps de publication entre chaque sortie de chapitre (puisque après tout, ça fait un an qu'ils sont parus).

Merci de votre soutien :) Je vous aime

Enjoy !

Yase14

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Enfance

Partie 1 - Niflheim

* * *

La neige tombait doucement sur Niflheim. Dans une chaumière non loin de la ville, la cheminée crachait lentement sa fumée blanche. A l'intérieur, un couple était penché sur le berceau dans lequel une petite fille dormait tranquillement. Il avait des cheveux blonds aux épaules, et des yeux bleus océans. Elle avait de longs cheveux ébène, et des yeux verts magnifiques. La nourrice de l'enfant tricotait, assise sur un fauteuil. L'homme regardait d'un air bienveillant la petite, et caressa doucement la tête aux fins cheveux dorés.

\- Comment allons-nous l'appeler ?

\- Je te propose Aélys, lui répondit sa femme, en jotun, cela veut dire « Or calme »

\- Cela lui ira à merveille.

\- Mais je crains énormément pour sa vie.

\- Pourquoi donc ? lui demanda son mari. Les Nibelungen sont les êtres les plus pacifiques des Neufs Mondes.

\- Tu viens d'Asgard, et moi de Jotunheim. Nous n'avions pas le droit de nous épouser. Et je ne te parle même pas de concevoir une telle merveille dit-elle en désignant l'ange endormis dans son berceau.

\- Ne t'en fais pas. On ne nous fera aucun mal ici, dis l'homme. Nous pourrons élever notre enfant dans la plus grande sérénité.

On frappa à la porte. L'homme alla ouvrir. Un messager Nibelung se tenait à l'entrée.

\- Désolé de vous déranger à une heure si tardive, mais des combattants d'Asgard vous cherchent. Ils sont à l'entrée de la ville. Je vous conseille de vous enfuir tant qu'il est encore temps.

Ni une ni deux, l'homme attrapa un sac avec le nécessaire, tandis que la femme emmaillotait l'enfant. Après avoir mis des vêtements chauds, ils partirent avec leur cheval.

Ils firent un périple de plusieurs jours. Mais alors qu'ils traversaient Vanaheim, l'homme aperçut la fumée significative d'une troupe de cavaliers. Une course poursuite s'ensuivit alors. L'avance du couple les avantagea grandement. Mais peu avant d'atteindre Jotunheim où la femme avait de la famille, les cavaliers les rattrapèrent. Ils luttèrent vainement. Mais un des asgardiens poussa l'homme dans un précipice. La femme seule et avec un enfant en bas âge, ne voyant aucune autre issue, se laissa tomber de la falaise.

Le lendemain, une commerçante jotun passant par le chemin de la falaise pour rentrer chez elle à Jotunheim découvrit les corps du couple. Le dernier geste de la jeune femme avait été de prendre la main de son époux. La marchande allait passer son chemin, lorsqu'elle entendit un rire. La neige s'était mise à tomber, et la femme, guidée par le rire, découvrit l'enfant. En regardant de plus près, elle vit que la femme morte avait écrit un mot dans la neige.

\- « A…é…lys. »

* * *

Et voilà !

Le premier chapitre, redécoupé !

Si vous voulez mettre une review, je ne vous en empêcherai pas ;) et tout mes remerciements pour vos lectures toujours plus nombreuses.

Encore merci,

Yase14


	3. 1-2 : Sauvetage

Chapitre 1 - Enfance

Partie 2 - Sauvetage

* * *

Je regardais derrière moi. Le château de Jotunheim s'élevait dans le brouillard et le froid. Mes longs cheveux blonds volaient dans le vent. Je venais de me faire gronder par Aline, la cuisinière, et j'avais décidé de partir, afin de retrouver mes parents. Je marchais difficilement dans la nuit et la neige. Soudain, j'entendis un grondement. Je me retournais : DES LOUPS ! Il y avait un bâton sur le sol. Je m'en saisi, et tentait d'intimider les bêtes. J'avais peur, mais une force me permettait de continuer à me battre. J'avais toujours excellé en combat, et je m'entraînais régulièrement avec le maître d'arme du château. Apparemment je l'impressionnais, et d'après lui, mes capacités de combats égalaient de loin celles d'un adolescent, alors que je n'étais âgée que de sept ans. Mais le nombre d'animaux augmentait et je me retrouvais vite submergée. Soudain, un loup me sauta au visage. Je sentis mon heure arriver.

\- Lâche-là !

L'animal reçut une puissante charge verte. Effrayé, il s'enfuit, entraînant après lui le reste de la meute. J'étais tétanisée. Allongée dans la neige, je pleurais contre mon gré.

\- Tout va bien, ils sont partis.

Un jeune garçon de mon âge était debout devant moi et me tendait la main. Il avait les cheveux noirs, assez longs et des yeux verts. Je tremblais de froid, ou de peur je ne savais pas. Immobile, je le dévisageais. Voyant que je ne bougeais pas, le garçon s'agenouilla près de moi, et vérifia si j'étais blessée. Une grosse griffure saignait sur mon avant-bras. Il me passa un bandage rudimentaire tout en me demandant :

\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?

\- Aé…lys, lui répondis-je tout en tremblant

\- Moi, c'est Loki. Quel âge as-tu ?

\- S-sept a-ans

\- Viens avec moi, ma mère te soignera mieux.

Je le suivis en titubant. La neige m'arrivait au genou, et j'avais froid. Nous entrâmes dans le palais, et il me conduisit dans l'aile réservée à la famille royale. Il me fit entrer dans une grande pièce. Une femme était assise sur un tapis, devant la cheminée. Elle était en train de broder devant le feu, et se tourna vers nous : elle ressemblait énormément à Loki.

\- Tu es rentré ! Ou étais tu passé ? Ton père te cherche partout.

\- J'étais dehors, mère. Il neigeait, c'était beau.

\- Oh ! s'exclama la femme, qui est cette jeune personne derrière toi ?

\- Je vous présente Aélys, mère. Elle s'est fait agresser par des loups. Je l'ai ramenée ici car elle est blessée.

\- Oh, pauvre créature. Viens ici, je vais te soigner.

Très timide, je ne bougeais pas. La jeune femme s'avança vers moi et me prit par la main.

\- Je suis Farbauti, la mère de Loki. Ne craint rien. Je ne te ferais pas de mal, me dit-elle avec un sourire.

\- Je … je ne devrais pas être ici.

\- Reste, ne t'en fais pas ! s'exclama Loki.

\- Au moins, attend que je te soigne, renchérit la jeune femme en remontant ma manche pour dévoiler ma blessure.

Elle passa la main sur ma plaie. Par pur instinct, je fermais les yeux. Mais je ne sentis aucune douleur : une douce lueur verte émanait de sa main, et ma lésion disparut.

\- Voilà, tu es guérie.

\- Merci beaucoup ! m'exclamais-je en m'inclinant.

\- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, me répondit-elle. Mais que faisais-tu dehors à une heure pareille ? En plus, les portes étaient fermées ?

\- Je m'enfuyais.

\- Tu n'aimes pas Jotunheim ?

\- Si, mais je voulais retrouver mes parents.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Loki, ils ne vivent pas ici ?

\- Je ne les ai pas connus. Et Aline m'a grondée. J'ai donc voulu les rejoindre.

\- Par contre, j'ai vu que tu te battais très bien, pour une fille de cuisine, remarqua le garçon.

\- Euh, mer…merci.

A ce moment-là, un homme rentra dans la pièce. Grand, massif, des cheveux noirs assez court.

\- Père ! s'exclama Loki. Veuillez m'exc…

Laufey lui donna une gifle.

\- Cela fait une demi-heure que je te cherche partout !

\- Ne le frappez pas ! m'écriais-je. S'il était dehors, c'était pour m'aider !

\- Tiens ! On a une fille, nous maintenant !

\- Laufey ! s'exclama Farbauti, tu es revenu. En fait, Loki était dehors.

\- Il n'avait rien à y faire !

\- Ne t'en fais pas mon amour, heureusement qu'il y était. Il a sauvé cette malheureuse.

Il me regarda.

\- J'ai l'impression de t'avoir déjà vu quelque part.

\- D'après notre fils, elle sait se battre.

\- Ah ! ça me revient ! C'était dans la salle d'armes.

Nous discutâmes un moment quand Laufey me proposa de me battre contre lui. J'acceptais. Ce fut lui qui engagea le combat. Il envoya un coup, que j'esquivais avec facilité. En deux bonds, j'atterrissais derrière lui et pointais mon poing.

Laufey se tourna vers moi :

\- Je suis impressionné : si tu avais eu ne serait-ce qu'un poignard, tu m'aurais tué. Je compte sur toi pour entrainer mon fils.

\- Père ! s'exclama Loki, qui lisait près de la cheminée. Vous n'êtes pas obligé de me dévaloriser.

\- Et comme ça, lui dis-je, tu me montreras comment tu as fait fuir les loups tout à l'heure.

\- C'est-à-dire ?

Laufey regarda son fils avec insistance.

\- La lumière verte ! m'exclamais-je

Le père de Loki eu l'air déçu.

Je regardais l'heure qu'il était. Onze heures !

\- Euh … Il est tard, et j'ai du travail demain. Je vais devoir y aller.

Après avoir salué la famille royale. Je sortais de la pièce, et partais en courant.


	4. 1-3 : Guerre et Mémoire

A partir d là ça se complique un peu, puisque les Jotuns et les Ases n'ont pas le même idiome (comprenez ici qu'ils ne parlent pas la même langue.) ^^'

Donc pour marquer ces différentes langues, il y a donc des petites marques de caractères :

Quand ils sont à Jotunheim, les personnages parlent en Jotun, (ça me semble normal) et ne comprennent pas Odin.

Arrivés à Asgard, les dialogues auront à peu près cette tête :

 **- _« Ici le personnage parlera en Jotun. »_**

 ** _« Le personnage communiquera avec un autre personnage par la pensée. »_**

Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir fait si compliqué. Ne me frappez pas !

Bonne (Aïe !) lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Enfance

Partie 3 - Guerre et Mémoire

* * *

Au fil des trois années qui suivirent, Loki et moi devinrent de très bons amis. Il m'apprit à utiliser la magie, tandis que je lui enseignais le combat rapproché et armé. Rapidement, il devint très doué, et je maîtrisais de plus en plus la magie. Généralement, vers quatorze heures, il venait et m'excusait auprès des cuisines, puis nous nous rendions dans le grand hall, là où les guerriers s'entraînaient. Nous nous affrontions jusqu'à épuisement, puis nous remontions dans les greniers, ou avec sa mère, pour nous entraîner à la magie. Mais un jour, Loki ne vint pas. A sa place, ce fut Farbauti qui vint me chercher.

\- Une guerre se prépare avec Asgard. Je voudrais que tu protèges Loki.

Je la suivais. Elle me conduisit derrière le trône de Laufey, d'où elle déverrouilla une porte cachée. C'était un petit sous-sol, où se cachais déjà Loki. Farbauti nous fournit à chacun une épée double.

\- Surtout, vous ne sortez pas sauf si je vous en donne l'ordre.

Une heure après le départ de Farbauti, nous étions toujours cachés dans le sous-sol. Soudain, quelqu'un appela :

\- Loki ! Aélys !

Loki allait sortir, mais je l'attrapais par le poignet.

\- Lâche-moi ! C'est ma mère !

\- Arme-toi, nous sommes en guerre.

Nous sortîmes tous deux de la cachette. Farbauti était là, devant le trône. Loki couru vers elle. Mais au moment où il allait la prendre dans ses bras, je sentis quelqu'un approcher.

\- Les enfants …, dit la jeune femme

\- LOKI ! ATTENTION !

Je l'attrapais par le col et le faisait revenir vers moi. Une lame traversa le thorax de la reine. Loki et moi étions tétanisés et horrifiés. Elle tomba, et une mare de sang se répandit sur le sol. Derrière elle, la silhouette d'un homme massif et barbu se découpa dans le couloir lumineux. Il nous demanda quelque chose, mais nous le comprenions très mal. Vu le langage qu'il utilisait, il venait d'Asgard.

\- Je suis Loki de Jotunheim, fils de Laufey ! s'écria mon ami.

\- Et moi Aélys de Jotunheim !

L'homme nous tendit la main. Je sentais que Loki était dans une colère noire. Il fit jaillir une sphère verte de sa paume. Quant à moi, j'avais le devoir de le protéger : je sortis donc mon épée double. Le combat s'engagea. Loki se battait à distance grâce à ses pouvoirs, tandis que j'attaquais l'homme de tous les côtés. Je tentais d'envoyer à Loki un message par la pensée, chose que nous avions l'habitude de faire, quand je reçu un coup de poing dans l'épigastre, ce qui m'envoya valser à cinq mètres. Dans ma chute, j'avais perdu mon réflexe d'écarter ma lame de mon visage. La douleur traversa mon œil droit. Tout comme l'épée. Loki se précipita vers moi.

\- Aélys ! Aélys !

L'homme s'approcha de nous. Mais la douleur m'empêchait d'y voir clair. Je mis ma main sur mon œil : je saignais, et n'y voyais plus. Il me prit dans ses bras Loki s'arma de mon épée tombée à terre. N'ayant plus la force de parler, je m'adressais donc à lui par la pensée :

« **_Ne fais rien, il serait risqué de tenter quelque chose. Suivons-le. Tant que nous sommes ensemble, il ne nous arrivera rien_**. »

Je lui souris.

« **_Très bien. Mais à la moindre menace, je le tue_**. »

Nous avons fait un long chemin, et je pense bien que nous avons changé de royaume. Après plusieurs jours de voyage en compagnie d'une armée et de l'homme, nous sommes arrivés devant un château immense. L'Asgardien nous laissa dans une pièce.

 ** _« Faisons leur croire que nous sommes frères et sœur, proposa Loki. Ils ne nous sépareront pas ainsi. »_**

 ** _« Je suis d'accord avec toi. Faisons ça. »_**

Entra alors une femme, un garçon ainsi que l'homme qui nous avait conduit ici. Nous étions assis au sol, dans un coin de la pièce. La peur nous empêchait de bouger. L'homme et la femme échangèrent quelques mots, puis elle s'agenouilla près de nous et nous dis en jotun :

 ** _\- « Je suis Frigga. Comment vous appelez-vous ? »_**

Je n'eus pas le courage d'ouvrir la bouche. Loki interposa son bras entre la femme et moi, et lui répondit :

\- « **_Je suis Loki Laufeyson. Et voici ma sœur Aélys. Qu'allez-vous faire de nous ? »_**

 ** _\- « Nous ne vous ferons aucun mal, n'ayez crainte. Quel âge avez-vous ? »_**

Cette fois, je pris la parole :

 ** _\- « Nous sommes tous deux âgés de dix ans. Qui sont les personnes derrière vous ? »_**

 ** _\- « Il s'agit de mon mari, Odin, et de mon fils, Thor. Ils ne parlent pas le jotun, malheureusement. »_**

 ** _\- « Comment se fais-ce que vous sachiez parler notre langue ? »_**

 ** _\- « Je l'ai appris, il y a longtemps. »_**

 ** _\- « Qu'allons-nous devenir ? »_**

 ** _\- « Vous allez vivre ici. »_**

 ** _\- « IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! s'écria Loki »_**

 ** _\- « Calme-toi, mon petit, tenta Frigga. »_**

Elle esquissa un geste d'apaisement. Très grosse erreur de sa part. Loki m'attira contre lui et créa une barrière d'énergie, mais il le fit si violement que Frigga tomba à la renverse, et que des objets valsèrent au visage de Thor et d'Odin. Ce dernier s'approcha de sa femme, l'écarta, et m'attrapa par le poignet. Il m'attira vers lui, et toucha un mot à Frigga. Elle servit de traductrice à Odin :

 ** _\- « Mon époux voudrait vous adopter, ta sœur et toi. Pour cela, il ne faut pas que tu réagisses comme ça. Regarde ta s… »_**

Ils avaient parlés trop vite : une rapide prise d'art martial de ma part faite par surprise mis Odin à terre. Je cherchais mon épée double : elle avait disparue. Frigga s'approcha de moi, et me pris par la main, et me caressa la tête.

 ** _\- « Vos parents sont morts, et nous prenons la responsabilité de vous élever, comme si vous étiez nos propres enfants. »_**

Un bref échange mental avec Loki nous montra que nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous acceptâmes de mauvaise grâce. L'épouse d'Odin plaça ses mains sur le front de Loki et le mien, tandis qu'Odin faisait de même avec son propre fils qui protesta un peu. Une douce lueur blanche sortit de ses paumes et nous tombâmes dans les pommes, tous les trois.

Lorsque je me réveillais, j'étais allongée sur un lit. Loki n'étais pas dans mon champs de vision. Cette information m'inquiéta au plus haut point.

« **_Loki ! Loki où es-tu ? Loki ! Répond-moi_** »

« **_Ma tête … où sommes-nous_** ? »

« **_Je ne sais pas. Où es-tu ?_** »

« **_Dans une chambre. Attends, je sors de la pièce_**. »

Je fis de même. Un grand couloir s'étendait devant moi. J'effectuais un demi-tour quand…

\- AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH !

\- **_« Aélys_** » ? me demanda Loki

\- **_« Tu m'as fait peur,_** lui répondis-je en tenant ma poitrine. »

\- « **_Où sommes-nous ?_** »

Quelqu'un nous interrompis :

\- **_« Je suis heureuse de voir que vous allez bien les enfants_** , nous dit une voix derrière nous. »

Frigga étais debout, et nous souriait tendrement.

\- **_« Qu-qui êtes-vous »_** ? demanda Loki.

\- **_« Mais c'est moi, Frigga, votre mère,_** dit-elle, l'air étonné. **_C'est Heimdall qui vous a retrouvé, vous vous étiez évanouis. On dirait que vous avez perdu la mémoire. Ce n'est pas grave. Par contre, vous ne parlez pas asgardien_**. » Vous me comprenez ?

\- On vous comprend mère lui répondit Loki en asgardien.

\- Bon, tout vas bien. Vous vous souvenez du château ?

\- Non, mère.

Frigga nous fit visiter le palais. Elle nous expliqua aussi que nous avions dû prendre un coup sur la tête, Thor, Loki et moi car nous avions eu une perte de mémoire.


	5. 1-4 : Jeux

Chapitre 1 - Enfance

Partie 4 - Jeux

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, nous avions repris nos esprits. La vie au château d'Asgard se poursuivit. Je passais mes matinées à étudier avec mes frères, puis l'après-midi, je m'entraînais au combat avec Thor, tandis que Loki lisait.

Une après-midi de grand soleil, Thor et moi travaillions le combat à l'épée. Loki était assis sur le toit de la cabane de rangement des armes. Cela faisait bien deux heures que nous nous entraînions avec Thor, quand j'eus une idée. Je me propulsais en deux bonds sur le toit de la maisonnette, et avec la force de ma pensée, je fermais le livre de mon frère. Je le fis voler jusqu'à moi : « La Science de la Télékinésie ».

\- Tu ne veux pas venir t'entraîner avec nous ?

\- Non. Je préfère lire.

\- Autant dire que t'es une mauviette ! cria Thor, du bas du cabanon

Le sang de Loki ne fit qu'un tour.

\- Répète un peu pour voir !

\- Arrêtez, les garçons, ça suffit.

\- Tais toi !

Mes frères étaient bornés. Je n'y pouvais rien. Ils commencèrent à se battre. Je soutenais mentalement Loki pour que Thor n'entende rien. Je l'avais bien entraîné. Je ne savais pas pourquoi nous avions cette habitude : je lui enseignais le combat, il m'apprenait la magie.

Loki eu rapidement l'avantage : il se battait très bien. La satisfaction de ces heures d'entraînement me gagnait. Ils combattaient depuis quelques minutes quand Loki effleura de sa lame l'avant-bras de son frère. Thor repris le dessus. Mon visage se décomposa soudain. Thor mis Loki à terre en quelques secondes. Il lui pointa son épée devant le visage.

\- Tu es un faible, voilà ce que tu es, Loki.

\- Thor ! C'est horrible ce que tu fais ! M'écriai-je.

\- Laisse Aélys, c'est rien.

Je n'allais pas laisser ma brute de frère martyriser Loki. Je m'interposais entre l'arme et Loki.

\- Dégage de là ! m'intima Thor. Tu n'es qu'une faible femme. Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

\- Une femme qui te rétame en combat rapproché.

« ** _Aélys, ce n'est pas la peine_** »

« **_Je ne vais pas le laisser faire, Loki_** »

\- Bon, allez, laisse nous entre hommes, Aélys.

La colère me submergea :

\- BON ! MAINTENANT, THOR, CA SUFFIT ! TU NE VAUX PAS MIEUX QU'UN JORGULL !

\- Il est tant que Loki se comporte comme un asgardien correct ! il doit arriver à se battre

\- TAIT-TOI ! TU N'ES QU'UNE BRUTE SANS CERVELLE ! JE VOUDRAIS QUE TU MEURES ! PARS ET LAISSE-NOUS, JE NE VEUX PLUS JAMAIS TE REVOIR !

Il proféra une injure quelconque, et s'en alla en courant. Je m'asseyais auprès de Loki. Il avait quelques écorchures sur le visage, mais rien de grave. Je me mis à pleurer.

\- **_« Je suis vraiment désolée. Je n'aurais jamais dû te demander de venir avec nous. »_**

\- **_« Non. J'aurais dû gagner. »_**

Je pleurais en m'excusant platement.

\- **_« Ne t'en fais pas. Ce n'est rien. Je suis un faible. Voilà ce que je suis. »_**

Il se mit à pleurer. J'essuyais ses larmes avec un morceau de tissus qui me servait de mouchoir. Ses yeux verts remplis de larmes m'attristaient. Je lui souris tendrement. Il me rendit le sourire.

Le soir, le repas fut tendu. Odin était parti en ronde. Thor se concentrait sur son assiette, Loki sur la sienne, et moi sur la mienne. Frigga se rendis compte de la tension entre nous.

\- Que se passe-t-il les enfants ?

Mes frères s'écrièrent en cœur :

\- C'est lui !

\- Qu'avez-vous encore fait ?

\- C'est Thor qui m'a nargué ! s'écria Loki

\- C'est Loki qui m'a fait mal ! s'écria Thor, presque aussitôt.

\- C'est moi, mère.

\- Qu'as-tu fais Aélys ? me demanda mère en faisant taire mes frères.

\- J'ai proposé à Loki de venir se battre avec nous, Thor l'a nargué, Loki a légèrement blessé son frère, qui s'est énervé ; puis Thor a mis Loki à terre et l'a insulté.

\- Tu oublies de dire que tu m'as insulté après ! s'exclama Thor

\- Les enfants ! vous avez dix ans ; vous êtes grands ! On dirait des gamins ! Excusez-vous.

\- Pardon

\- Pardon

\- Pardon

\- C'est bien. A l'avenir, ne vous querellez plus pour si peu.


	6. 1-5 : Boule de Neige !

Je suis désolée : le problème du redécoupage, c'est que les parties seront parfois très courtes ! Toutes mes excuses !

Mais j'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

Yase14

* * *

Chapitre 1 - Enfance

Partie 5 - Boules de neige !

* * *

Il avait neigé sur Asgard, et nous avions fait une grande bataille de neige avec les enfants du palais. Mais Thor me fit manger tellement de neige (sens propre ET figuré) que j'attrapais un vilain refroidissement. La fièvre qui m'emplissait m'empêchait toutes activités. Je n'avais pas le souvenir d'avoir déjà été malade, et cette impression de fatigue constante m'énerva au plus haut point. Ma maladie rendit mes frères calmes d'un coup. Ils ne se chamaillèrent plus comme des enfants, et s'occupaient de moi, car nos parents avaient leurs obligations royales. Ils changeaient le cataplasme sur mon front, me lisaient des livres, … Ils ne me laissaient même pas manger, et tenaient à me donner EUX la cuillère. C'est gentil, mais y'a des limites … Mais j'eus beau protester, ils m'y obligèrent. La première nuit, Loki resta avec moi. Il me veilla et dissipa les cauchemars dus à la fièvre. Je m'endormais avec sa main serrée dans la mienne. Il profitait de mes quelques moments de sommeil pour somnoler, mais il se réveillait au moindre problème. La seconde, ce fut Thor qui me veilla. N'ayant pas exercé ses capacités magiques, il se contenta de rafraîchir mon front. Il décida de rester éveillé toute la nuit. Mais le lendemain, à mon réveil, je le trouvais en train de dormir. Cela me donna l'occasion de l'observer avec intensité. C'était étrange de le voir calme comme ça. Ses cheveux blonds tombaient en cascade sur son visage, et ne laissait paraître qu'une tête chevelue. Thor était le genre d'enfant qui courrait dans tous les sens, dès qu'on lui laissait un minimum de liberté. Au contraire, Loki étais beaucoup plus calme, et préférait lire un traité de magie défendue que se battre. Mais ils s'entendaient très bien malgré quelques disputes qui renforçaient leur fraternité. Je repensais au nombre de fois où mère les avaient retrouvés endormis l'un contre l'autre dans un placard ou dans le grenier, où ils avaient joués jusqu'à épuisement. Ils étaient adorables. Lorsque Thor se réveilla, il s'en voulu de s'être endormis, et j'en profitais pour le charrier un peu.

Je guéri assez vite grâce aux soins de mes frères, et dès que l'on mit fin à ma convalescence, nous sommes retournés jouer dans la neige, afin que je me venge de Thor.


	7. 1-6 : Cauchemar

Chapitre 1 - Enfance

Partie 6 - Cauchemar

* * *

Quelques temps plus tard, j'étais dans la chambre de Thor, et nous lisions un livre d'histoire, quand Loki arriva.

\- Aélys, tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

\- Non ! elle reste avec moi !

\- Non ! c'est à mon tour d'être avec elle !

\- C'est ça, tu te caches derrière une fille !

\- Sache qu'à nous deux on a presque battu Père !

\- Je pense que c'est elle qui l'a presque vaincu : surtout si toi tu utilisais ta « magie »

Je sentais Loki s'énerver. Il fallait que j'agisse, pour pas qu'ils ne se battent.

\- Vous savez quoi ? si vous continuez à vous disputer comme ça, je pars !

Je me rendis dans ma chambre et me cachais dans le placard. Quelques minutes plus tard, quand j'en sortis, je les vis en train de lire, tous les deux à côté sur le lit. Je les rejoignais.

Il était l'heure de se coucher quand Frigga apparu à la porte. Elle nous regarda un moment, alors que nous étions allongés au sol autour du livre d'histoire, puis elle nous fit lever pour que nous allions nous coucher. Mère nous lut la suite du livre, puis nous demanda d'aller dormir. Thor se mit sous sa couverture, tandis que Loki et moi regagnions nos chambres respectives. Nous nous souhaitions une bonne nuit, et nous nous séparions. J'entrais dans ma chambre et m'enfonçais sous mon édredon. Nous vivions dans l'aile sud du château, et nos trois chambres étaient disposées autour d'un escalier. Face aux marches, c'était la chambre de Thor. A droite, celle de Loki, et à gauche, la mienne. Après avoir couché mes deux frères, mère vint me souhaiter une bonne nuit. Elle m'embrassa, et éteignit la lumière.

\- Mère, pourquoi Loki ne ressemble pas à Thor ?

\- Euh … Je n'en sais rien. Mais tu sais, vous vous ressemblez un peu, tous : tu ressembles à Thor : vous avez les mêmes cheveux, et le même attrait pour le combat ; et tu ressembles à Loki : vous avez une forme de visage assez similaire, les mêmes yeux verts magnifiques et les mêmes capacités magiques que Thor n'a pas.

\- Si vous le dites…

\- Bonne nuit.

\- Dormez-bien, mère.

Je tentais de m'endormir, mais le sommeil ne vint pas. On toqua à la porte. J'allais ouvrir. C'était Loki.

\- **_« Je peux dormir avec toi, s'il te plaît ? J'ai fait un cauchemar … »_**

\- **_« Euh … Oui …_**

On s'assit sur mon lit.

\- **_« Tu sais, des fois, j'ai l'impression que nous ne sommes pas de la même famille Thor et moi. »_**

\- **_« Je ne pense pas. De toutes manières … »_**

Il m'arrêta, et souleva ma mèche de cheveux.

\- **_« Je n'ai aucun souvenirs de comment tu t'es fait ça, me dit-il, en effleurant la cicatrice qui me rendais à moitié aveugle. mais j'ai l'impression que j'y ai ma part de responsabilités. »_**

\- **_« Sache que quel que soit ta responsabilité, je t'aimerais toujours autant. »_**

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous tombions de sommeil. L'un contre l'autre, nous nous sommes endormis dans le plus grand des calmes.

Le lendemain, lorsque je me réveillais, il était sept heures. Allongée contre mon frère, j'observais ce dernier, qui dormait silencieusement. Ses cheveux noirs s'éparpillaient autours de lui, rendant son visage très doux. Aucune colère ne l'habitait, ce qui le rendait très différent. J'aurais souhaité que ce moment dure indéfiniment, mais il s'éveilla, en reprenant sa dureté habituelle.

Nous étions deux enfants dans le château endormi. Les seuls bruits nous parvenant étaient le son des lames appartenant aux combattants qui s'entraînaient dehors. J'eus une idée que je proposais à Loki :

\- Et si nous sortions nous entraîner ?

Il accepta, et nous sortions sur la place. Après avoir récupéré des armes et des protections, nous commencions à nous battre. Attaque, esquive, feinte, esquive, attaque, feinte … J'imposais le rythme et mon frère suivait autant que possible. Je n'y allais pas trop fort, car je souhaitais avant tout faire progresser Loki. Souvent, je le battais, mais je le relevais, bienveillante, et nous continuions. Pour qu'il ne se décourage pas, de temps à autre, je baissais volontairement ma garde, afin qu'il prenne le dessus, et que je sois battue à mon tour. Il me relevait, heureux de m'avoir vaincue, et nous reprenions. Le soleil montait, et nous nous battions par pur plaisir. Il était presque dix heures quand nous décidions que ce combat soit le dernier, car nous commencions à avoir sacrément faim. Mais entre deux de mes esquives, Loki tenta une attaque qui me surprit tellement que je fus vaincue. Heureuse des progrès de mon frère, nous mîmes fin à nos affrontements. Après avoir rangé nos équipements, nous nous dirigions vers la salle à manger.

Quand Odin nous vit, il nous gifla si violemment que je tombais par terre. Loki me releva.

\- Père, … pourquoi … ?

\- Cela fait deux heures qu'on vous cherche partout ! Où étiez-vous ?

\- Mais … sur la place, Père. On s'entraînait ...

Cette nouvelle ne parut pas le rasséréner.

\- Je suppose que vos entraînements magiques étaient si prenants que vous ne nous avertissez pas de l'endroit où vous étiez !

\- Mais Père ! s'exclama mon frère, nous étions dehors, et Aélys m'apprenait des techniques de combat !

Père fut surpris, et se calma. Il s'excusa de nous avoir frappés, mais nous gronda quand même de ne pas avoir prévenu du lieu où nous étions. Peut-être le fait que Loki s'entraîne au maniement des armes avait étonné Père …


	8. 2-1 : Je t'aime

Chapitre 2 - Adolescence

Partie 1 - Je t'aime

* * *

Nous étions âgés de quatorze ans lorsque l'événement suivant se produit. Nous avions passé la journée à jouer sur la place avec mes frères, Sif, son frère Heimdall, Fandrall, Hogun et Volstagg. Nous nous étions entraînés, baignés, nous avions chassé les poules, et nos parents respectifs nous avaient donné la permission d'aller à la taverne boire un coup (mais pas d'alcool). Les garçons buvaient leurs jus de fruits tandis que Sif s'amusait à embêter Heimdall qui discutait avec Loki. L'atmosphère de fêtes et de buveries devint assez pesante, je décidais de sortir prendre l'air sur la terrasse. Je profitais de la douce lumière lunaire, lorsque Thor sortit de la taverne. Nous discutâmes un moment, quand il changea totalement de sujet :

\- Je sais que nous sommes frère et sœur, mais…

\- Mais quoi ?

\- Je … Je t'aime, Aélys.

Cette information m'assomma. Ne voyant aucune réaction de ma part, Thor me prit par la taille, glissa sa main dans mes cheveux, et m'embrassa tendrement.

« **_Aélys … non … »_**

Je me retournais et voyais Loki partir en courant. Je tentais de me dégager des bras de Thor :

\- Lâche-moi !

\- Tu ne vas partir pour lui ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine !

Je le giflais.

\- Tu ne parles pas de Loki COMME CA !

Il me lâcha et je me mis à courir après Loki.

\- « Loki ! Loki »

Je courrais, courrais sans regarder exactement où j'allais. Je lançais des appels télépathiques, et je criais à en perdre haleine. Arrivée devant le Raimbowgate, je m'arrêtais. J'arrivais dans la salle du Bifröst. Henrolf, le père de Sif et d'Heimdall, était là, debout au centre de la pièce, les mains sur son épée, les yeux rivés sur les étoiles. Je pleurais de mon œil unique.

\- M'sieur Henrolf, vous savez où est …

\- Sèche tes larmes, mon enfant. Il est entré dans une grotte, mais j'ai perdu toute trace de lui après qu'il s'y soit rendu.

\- Merci beaucoup.

Je repartais en courant. Je pleurais, j'en m'en voulais, me maudissais du plus profond de mon âme. Ma haine envers Thor grandissait de secondes en secondes. Je descendais sur la plage et entrais dans notre grotte. Loki était là, assis en position fœtale sur le sol de quartz, il pleurait doucement.

Il était inutile d'essayer de l'appeler par pensée. La grotte avait dû se former suite à la création du pont. Mais les murs étaient couverts de cristaux qui empêchaient ce genre de communications.

\- L … Loki ?

Il se redressa d'un bond

\- Dégage ! Je ne veux plus JAMAIS te voir !

\- Je …

\- Je te hais, tu m'entends ? Je te hais !

Ces paroles me firent un immense choc. J'en tombais à genoux, tandis que mon frère partait de la grotte en courant, ses yeux noyés de larmes. Il ne me fallut que dix secondes pour me relever et le suivre. Je sortais et reprenais ma course après mon frère dans les rochers. Mais mon pied se pris dans une pierre et je tombais, en faisant un vol plané sur un bon mètre. Ma jambe était en sang et me faisait atrocement souffrir, mais je continuais. Je le rattrapais, mais ma jambe lâcha, et je m'étalais sur le sable mouillé. Au son de ma chute, Loki se retourna.

\- « **_Aélys ! Ça va ? »_**

\- **_« Loki, je … suis … Je suis désolée … »_**

Je pleurais dans ses bras sans pouvoir m'arrêter. L'eau léchait nos vêtements dans la nuit. Loki pris mon visage dans sa main avec douceur, et essuya les larmes qui s'échappaient de mon unique œil.

\- « **_Là, là … Ne pleure pas, tout va bien. Je suis là._** »

\- « **_L-Loki, Lok-Loki_** » répétais-je en sanglotant.

Nous sommes restés là un bon moment, car ma jambe m'empêchait de bouger. Il appela mère par télépathie, pour la prévenir de ma blessure. Elle arriva un bon quart d'heure plus tard avec quelques gardes pour sa protection. Elle me soigna magiquement, et nous rentrâmes au palais.

* * *

C'était le chapitre mignon !

Merci beaucoup pour votre soutiens, et n'hésitez pas à mettre des reviews, je ne vous mordrai pas bien au contraire !

Et puis y'a le blog, que j'ai fait pour vous car moi aussi, je vous aime :

http

:/yase14

.eklablog

.com

Encore merci de suivre cette histoire (la première que j'ai faite d'ailleurs,)

Yase14


	9. 2-2 : Noyade

Chapitre 2 - Adolescence

Partie 2 - Noyade

* * *

Nous étions âgés de seize ans, lorsqu'on nous autorisa à emprunter les barques volantes de la garde. Nous passions nos journées à faire la course. Je faisais équipe avec Sif, Heimdall avec Volstagg, Fandrall avec Hogun et Thor avec Loki. Généralement, nos amis faisaient exprès de mettre mes deux frères dans la même barque, pour tenter de les rapprocher. Ce n'était pas très efficace, mais ils avaient le mérite d'essayer. Sif, Fandrall et Loki étaient de très bons pilotes, et entre nous, la lutte était très serrée. Aujourd'hui, nous étions en tête avec Sif, suivies de près par mes frères. Ils allaient nous dépasser. Je les regardais nous dépasser, jouissant tous deux de la vitesse. Mais Thor, en nous narguant, fis un faux mouvement, bouscula Loki, ce qui entraîna un mouvement de l'appareil, en occasionnant une collision des deux barques. Ne m'y attendant pas, je n'avais pas eu le réflexe de m'accrocher, et je fus éjectée. Je fis une chute de cinq mètres dans le lac.

Je tentais tant bien que mal de revenir à la surface, mais je savais très mal nager. Je me débattais autant que possible mais je m'enfonçais dans les flots. Ma tête tourna. Juste avant de m'évanouir j'aperçu une forme sombre qui me ramena à la surface.

Je m'éveillais à bord d'une des barques, Thor était penché sur moi, l'air inquiet. La couverture que j'avais se révéla être sa cape.

\- Aélys ? Aélys, ça va ?

\- Ma tête …

\- Comment ça va ?

\- Ma tête tourne. Mais ça va.

\- Merci, Thor

Loki était assis à l'autre bout de la barque, qu'on avait posé sur l'eau. Il était trempé des pieds à la tête. Je comprenais que j'avais commis une immense méprise. La tête qui me tournait m'avait empêché de voir que ce n'était pas Thor qui était venu me récupérer. Malheureusement, il était trop tard. Je me redressais tant bien que mal, m'enroulais dans la cape. Le vent soufflais fort, et étant complètement trempée, je commençais à avoir froid. Assise en tailleur, je me réchauffais autant que possible. Thor était passé dans la barque de Sif, et Loki était toujours assis près des commandes. Je me levais, et m'approchais de mon frère.

\- « **_Tu es totalement mouillé. Fais l'effort de te sécher. Tu vas attraper froid._** »

\- « **_Laisse-moi_** »

\- « **_Non. Sèche-toi. Tu vas être malade._** »

\- « **_Laisse-moi, je t'ai dit._** »

J'enlevais le tissu de mes épaules et le passais sur les siennes. Mais il l'attrapa et le jeta au sol.

\- « **_C'est parce qu'il est à Thor, c'est ça ?_** »

\- « **_Non._** »

\- « **_Ecoute, je suis désolée._** »

\- « **_De toutes manières, c'est Thor qui est le plus fort, non ?_** »

\- « **_Loki … J'étais dans les vapes, tu sais que si j'avais eu les idées claires, j'aurais tout de suite compris_** »

\- « **_Si tu l'dis …_** »

\- « **_Je ne me permettrais pas. Tu le sais très bien._** »

Je ramassais le tissu, en passais un pan sur ses épaules, et l'autre côté sur les miennes. Je m'asseyais près de lui, et posais ma tête doucement sur son épaule. Nous restâmes là un certain temps, à regarder le ciel couchant. Il tenta à plusieurs reprises de s'écarter, mais à chaque fois, je le retenais par sa manche.

\- « **_Tu boudes ? »_**

\- **_« Oui_** »

\- « **_On dirait un enfant …_** »

Ma pique eut l'effet escompté. Il se leva, m'attrapa par la tunique. En faisant mine de me débattre, je donnais un coup de pied dans l'embarcation, le faisant tituber. Il me lâcha, et je tombais dans l'eau. J'allais me noyer une seconde fois. Ce n'est pas un peu beaucoup ?

Comme prévu, il plongea pour me récupérer. En remontant, Nous nous assîmes tous les deux sous SA pelisse.

\- « **_Excuse-moi, Aélys_** »

\- « **_Tout va bien. Pas de soucis_**. »

Sans me prévenir, il passa un bras sous mes genoux, l'autre dans mon dos, et m'assis sur ses genoux. Je rougis car son initiative me surpris. Il passa ses mains dans mon cou, et de ses paumes, fusèrent des lumières vertes. Après m'avoir réchauffée, mon frère m'enserra contre sa poitrine. Il enfouit son visage dans mes cheveux mouillés.

Une grosse demi-heure après, quand le reste du groupe passa nous récupérer, nous nous étions séparés. Nous avions décidés de passer sous silence cet épisode, car Thor n'aurait sûrement pas apprécié.


	10. 2-3 : Couronnement

Chapitre 2 - Adolescence

Partie 3 - Couronnement

* * *

Un matin, Père me fis appeler dans la salle du trône.

\- Bonjour, Père.

\- Bonjour Aélys.

\- Vous m'avez fait appeler. Je suis donc là, et je vous écoute.

L'air grave de Père m'inquiétait. Il reprit :

\- Je t'ai fait appeler car je veux t'entretenir de mes projets te concernant.

\- Et de quoi s'agit-il ?

\- Tu as maintenant dix-huit ans, et tu es en âge de prendre époux.

\- Vous êtes sérieux ?

\- Tu remettrais en question mes décisions ?

\- Je n'oserais pas, Père, mais je ne suis pas du même avis que vous.

\- La cérémonie de couronnement de ton frère aura bientôt lieu. A cette date, nous célébrerons tes noces.

\- Et puis-je vous demander avec qui ?

\- Ton frère, Thor. Ainsi, vous conserverez le sang royal dans la famille.

\- Je m'oppose donc à votre décision, Père. Je suis capable de me marier sans me référer à qui que ce soit.

\- Je te rappelle que JE suis ton père, et Odin, Père de Toutes Choses, roi d'Asgard. Il est de mon ressort de faire les meilleurs choix pour mon royaume.

\- Père, lui dis-je le plus calmement possible, vous avez le droit de penser que c'est la meilleure des solutions, mais vous pouvez comprendre : vous avez épousé mère par amour. Laissez-moi faire de même, je vous en prie.

\- Ma fille, je n'ai d'autre choix que de refuser ta demande. Je suis encore le roi d'Asgard, et il est encore de mes capacités de savoir ce qui est bon pour mon peuple. Prends cela comme un combat que tu devrais gagner.

\- Je préfère mourir que d'épouser mon frère.

\- Je te l'interdis.

\- Vous me connaissez, et vous savez que j'en suis capable.

\- Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu l'épouseras. Tu peux disposer.

L'expression de dureté sur mon visage s'intensifia. Je saluais mon père, et lui tournais le dos. Je quittais la pièce en marchant dignement. Mais dès que je sortis de son champ de vision, je me mis à courir en pleurant de mon œil unique. J'appelais Loki par pensées :

« **_Je suis dans ma chambre_** »

J'entrais sans frapper dans la chambre de mon frère.

\- « **_Tu pourrais frapper quand même !_** »

Mais quand je m'effondrais sur son lit, il ne s'en inquiéta plus.

\- « **_Qu'y a-t-il ?_** »

Je n'arrivais pas à parler, entravée par les pleurs. Loki, pour me calmer, me pris dans ses bras en me caressant les cheveux et me berçant doucement.

\- « **_Père … va me … marier à Thor_** » soufflais-je.

Cette nouvelle glaça mon frère. Mais il tenta de garder son calme.

\- « **_Comment est-ce possible ?_** »

\- « **_Je n'en … sais rien._** »

Mais la colère l'emporta. Il me serra dans ses bras, et j'étais sûre que la dureté de son visage, déjà bien présente, s'était accentuée.

\- « **_Pourquoi Père ferait-il cela ? Sois certaine que je m'y opposerais, et quoi qu'en dise Odin, je lutterais autant que je le pourrais, afin que tu ne deviennes jamais la femme de Thor._** »

\- « **_Tu n'en fera rien. Odin est du genre colérique, et te bannirais du royaume. Je n'ai pas le choix, je devrais accéder à la demande de Père._** »

\- « **_Comme tu voudras._** »

\- « **_Ne le prend pas mal. J'ai juste le devoir d'obéir à notre père, et seigneur._** »

Cette nouvelle nous ébranla sérieusement.

Quelques semaines plus tard, eut lieu le couronnement de Thor. Toute la population se réunit dans la salle du trône, ce fut un jour de joie et d'allégresse. Tandis qu'il avançait le long du tapis, j'étais en proie à une violente peur. Loki devais me mener jusqu'au trône et à mon futur époux. J'étais vêtue d'une longue robe blanche à haut sans manches. Mes bras étaient couverts de dentelle blanche, mes cheveux étaient lâchés, et une ceinture de roses bleues enserraient ma taille. Je tenais à la main un bouquet de roses blanches et bleues. Mère tentait de me raisonner, mais je restée accrochée au coup de Loki, en proférant des injures. Mais mon frère passa délicatement sa main dans mes cheveux, et m'attacha un collier autour du cou. Il me dit dans l'oreille :

\- « **_Tu es magnifique. Et sache que quoi qu'il en soit, je serais toujours là pour toi._** »

Je me figeais, et il en profita pour retirer tendrement mes bras de son cou. Je fermais les yeux, pris dans ma paume le pendentif sphérique, et m'imaginais sur un champ de bataille. Quand je les rouvris, Loki était devant la porte de la salle, et me tendais la main. Je pris son bras, et les portes s'ouvrirent. Nous marchions doucement, le long de la foule qui criait de joie. Thor était agenouillé devant le trône ou siégeait Père. Loki me laissa, et je m'inclinais à mon tour.

Père commença :

\- Thor, fils d'Odin. Mon héritier. Le premier de mes enfants. Depuis si longtemps doté du puissant marteau Mjöllnir, forgé jadis au cœur d'une étoile mourante. Son pouvoir est sans égal en tant qu'arme de destruction ou outil de construction : un compagnon de choix pour un roi. Je protège et je défends Asgard, et les vies des innocents à travers les Neuf Royaumes …

Son discours dura un peu.

\- Fais-tu serment de veiller sur les Neuf Royaumes ? interrogea mon père.

\- J'en fais serment, répondit mon frère.

\- Et fais-tu serment de protéger la paix ?

\- J'en fais serment !

\- Fais-tu serment d'être indifférent à l'égoïsme et à l'ambition, et de te consacrer uniquement au bien de tes royaumes ?

\- J'en fais serment ! cria Thor en brandissant son marteau

\- Alors en ce jour, moi, Odin, Père de Toutes Choses, te proclame donc …

Il marqua une pose dans sa phrase.

\- … les Géants des Glaces.


	11. 2-4 : Réalité

Chapitre 2 - Adolescence

Partie 4 - Réalité

* * *

Il nous fit signe de le suivre. Via mes pouvoirs, j'échangeais ma robe contre mon armure. Mes frères et moi suivirent mon père jusqu'à la salle des reliques. Les corps de deux soldats gisaient sur le sol, morts, transpercés par des lames de glaces.

Thor, horrifié, commença :

\- Les jotuns doivent payer pour leurs méfaits.

\- Ils ont payés, répondis mon père, payés de leur vies. Le destructeur a fait son œuvre, le coffre est sauf, et tout est bien.

\- Tout est bien ? Ces monstres ont forcé l'armurerie, si les Géants des Glaces avaient volés ne serait-ce qu'une de ces reliques …

\- Ce n'est pas le cas, trancha Père.

Thor et Père se disputaient. Mon frère souhaitait retourner à Jotunheim, et mettre un terme aux agissements des jotuns. Mais Père n'étais pas de cet avis.

\- En tant que roi d'Asgard … commença Thor

\- MAIS TU N'ES PAS ROI ! répliqua Père.

La discussion était finie.

Lorsque j'arrivais dans le salon de Thor, avec Hogun, Volstagg, Fandrall et Sif, Loki et Thor discutaient.

\- Nous partons à Jotunheim ! dit Thor.

Ses amis s'y opposèrent, mais mon frère leur rappela tout ce qu'il avait fait pour eux.

Nous partîmes donc à cheval le long du Raimbowgate. Heimdall était debout, les mains sur le pommeau de son épée. Il nous empêcha de passer. Mais Thor lui intima l'ordre de nous envoyer à Jotunheim.

Après quelques recommandations, il activa le Bifröst. Nous arrivâmes à Jotunheim.

Après avoir marché un moment dans la neige, nous sommes arrivés devant le trône de Laufey. Mon frère et lui engagèrent une joute verbale, et le jotun pris du plaisir à traiter Thor d'enfant. Loki tenta de convaincre Thor de partir. Il y arriva Mais Laufey fit l'erreur de surnommer Thor de « princesse ».

\- Gagné, souffla Loki

Thor se saisit de Mjöllnir et entama la lutte. Nous n'avions d'autres choix que nous battre.

La bataille dura peu. Soudain, Volstagg nous cria :

\- Ne les laissez pas vous toucher !

A ce moment-là, je vis un géant attraper Loki par le poignet. Tandis que je le regardais, un autre géant fit de même avec moi. La peau de mon frère comme la mienne se brisa, et devins bleue sans qu'aucune douleur ne se fasse sentir. D'abord surprise, je poignardais l'être. Mais à l'autre bout du champ de bataille, Fandrall se fit empaler sur de la glace.

\- Thor ! cria Sif, tout en récupérant notre malheureux ami

\- Il faut qu'on parte ! cria Loki, THOR !

\- Partez ! nous répondis ce dernier

Nous prîmes la fuite. Arrivés à l'extrémité de la langue de glace, Hogun cria à Heimdall d'ouvrir le pont. Mais devant nous, apparu une créature immense nous barrant la route. Thor le traversa, et l'être abject mourut sur le coup. Nous étions encerclés. Mais le Bifröst se déchaina, et Père paru. Il nous entraîna avec lui dans le pont céleste.

En rentrant, après avoir envoyé Fandrall en salle de soins, Père et Thor se disputèrent. Odin accusa notre frère de trahison, et l'envoya dans le Bifröst sans aucuns pouvoirs. Loki resta sans bouger, tandis que je m'opposais à la décision de Père. Mais ce dernier me tourna le dos, et je n'eus d'autres choix que me taire.

Lorsque Volstagg et Fandrall se furent remis de leurs blessures, nous nous assîmes dans le salon central. Volstagg était dans un fauteuil, Fandrall dans un autre, Sif dans un canapé, Loki était debout derrière le fauteuil de Volstagg. Quant à moi, j'étais assise à côté de Sif. Volstagg pris la parole :

\- Nous aurions dû le retenir.

\- Rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter, lui répondit Sif

\- Mieux vaut qu'il est été banni que tué, fis remarquer Hogun

\- Ce qui nous serait arrivé à tous, dit Fandrall, si ce garde n'avais pas dit à Odin où nous étions allés.

Loki restait silencieux.

\- Mais comment le savait-il ? demanda le guerrier roux

Mon frère tourna la tête lentement.

\- Je le lui ai dit.

\- Quoi ! m'étouffais-je

\- Je lui ai dit d'aller voir Odin après notre départ. Il mériterait le fouet pour avoir tardé, jamais nous n'aurions dus atteindre Jotunheim.

\- Tu as prévenu le garde ! s'exclama Volstagg

\- Je nous ai sauvés la vie. Et celle de Thor. Mais j'ignorais que Père le bannirais pour ce qu'il a fait.

Sif se leva.

\- Loki … Il te faut aller voir ton père et le convaincre de changer d'avis.

\- Quelle différence cela ferait-il ? Sache que j'aime Thor plus qu'aucun d'entre vous malgré nos chamailleries d'enfants, mais tu sais comment il est : arrogant, impétueux et dangereux. Vous l'avez encore constaté aujourd'hui. Est-ce cela ce qu'Asgard attend de son roi ?

Loki s'énerva et sortis de la pièce.

\- Certes, il parle du bien d'Asgard, repris Sif, mais il a toujours envié Thor, c'est évident !

\- Tu devrais le remercier de nous avoir sauvés la vie, dit alors Volstagg.

Je me levais et jetais un coup d'œil énervé à Sif.

\- Quand je reviens, vous vous excusez.

Sur ce, je quittais la salle. Ils continuèrent la discussion après que je sois partie. Je courrais après mon frère, et le retrouvais dans la salle des reliques. Il s'approchait du coffre, la puissante source d'énergie des jotuns. Il le prit en main.

\- Loki, non … soufflais-je

\- ARRÊTE ! cria une voix dans notre dos.

\- Suis-je maudis ? demanda mon frère

\- Non … lui répondis Odin.

\- Que suis-je ?

\- Tu es mon enfant.

J'observais la scène sans un mouvement. Mon frère se tourna vers notre père et moi. Sa peau était devenue bleue, et ses yeux rouges comme le feu. Il mit le coffre entre mes mains, et à son tour, ma peau devint bleue. Dès qu'il le lâcha, sa peau repris son ancienne couleur, et il s'adressât à Odin :

\- Et quoi de plus que cela ?

Je reposais le coffre à son emplacement. Mon épiderme retrouva sa teinte chair.

\- Non …

\- Le coffre n'est pas la seule chose que vous ayez dérobée à Jotunheim, n'est-ce pas ? repris Loki.

\- Non, répondit Père. Quand la bataille pris fin, j'entrais dans la salle de leur trône, et y trouvais deux enfants d'une dizaine d'années. Petits, pour les descendants d'un géant. Abandonnés, souffrants, voués à la mort. Les enfants de Laufey.

\- Les enfants de Laufey … répéta t'il

\- Oui …

Nous étions totalement désorientés. Je ne bougeais pas, assommée par cette nouvelle. Mon frère, en revanche, questionna notre père :

\- P… Pourquoi ? Vous pataugiez dans le sang des jotuns, pourquoi nous avoir ramenés ?

\- Vous étiez des enfants innocents …

\- Non ! Vous aviez forcément un but. Mais lequel ?

\- Loki … tentais-je

\- DITES LE MOI ! cria-t-il en m'ignorant

\- J'espérais réunir le royaume un jour ou l'autre. Forger une alliance, faire naître une paix durable, … A travers vous !

L'expression de désespoir sur le visage de Loki me faisait peur. Cet air, était un visage nouveau qui m'était inconnu. La terreur me paralysa une fois de plus

\- Quoi … souffla mon frère

\- Mais ce projet n'a plus d'importance.

\- Nous ne valons pas d'avantage qu'une de ces reliques volées ! Aélys ! Nous étions enfermés, ici, en attendant de pouvoir vous servir !

\- Pourquoi déformes-tu mes paroles ? demanda Père

\- Vous auriez pu nous dire ce que nous étions depuis bien longtemps, pourquoi avoir attendu ? Aélys réagit !

Je refusais d'un mouvement de tête.

\- Tu es mon fils, dit-il à Loki, et je ne voulais que vous protéger de la vérité.

Odin tomba à terre.

\- Oui, oui, dit mon frère en tremblant, parce que n-nous, nous sommes les monstres dont tous les parents parlent à leurs enfants le soir ! Oh oui, ça explique bien des choses ! Pourquoi vous préférez Thor, depuis tant d'années ! Vous aviez beau faire étalage de votre amour pour nous, vous ne vouliez pas de Géants des Glaces sur le trône d'Asgard !

Père perdit connaissance. Se rendant compte de la méchanceté de ses propos, Loki appela la garde, tandis que j'accourais vers Odin.

\- Garde ! GARDE, VITE, A L'AIDE !

Deux gardes accoururent et prirent en charge Odin. Je m'effondrais à mon tour dans l'escalier, l'œil grand ouvert, à tenter de comprendre ce qui se passait. Je tremblais, sans arriver à me contrôler. Je n'étais pas la fille d'Odin, de Frigga, la sœur de Thor, l'une des plus farouches guerrières d'Asgard. Ma vie n'était qu'un mensonge, une honte, une suite d'évènements sans liens ni histoire. Toutes mes inquiétudes d'enfant, sur la différence de Loki, démenties par mère … non, elle n'était pas ma mère. Un souvenir me revint, une image de femme jotun bienveillante, puis une autre d'elle. Mais cette fois ci, elle gisait dans le sang, traversée par la lame d'Odin.

\- « **_Far … bauti ?_** »

Tout aussi tétanisé que moi, Loki se mit à genoux dans l'escalier. Il allait me prendre dans ses bras pour me réconforter, mais dans un élan de rage, je balayais sa main d'un geste, et après m'être relevé, partait de la salle en courant. Je pleurais de colère, de peur, de désespoir.

A cause de sa bêtise, Thor avait été banni, Père était dans le coma, mère à son chevet, … et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Ma course m'avait menée jusqu'à la grotte de notre enfance, où je m'asseyais. C'était le seul endroit où je pouvais encore me réfugier. La seule personne à qui je me confiais venait presque de tuer Père sous mon œil …

Je restais quelques heures assise là, à attendre que ma colère passe. Mais elle ne fit que se renforcer. Par conséquent, je sortais de la cavité, et retournais au palais, sur la place d'entrainement. Je passais ma haine sur des mannequins, et mes adversaires eurent de la peine à me faire face, tellement mon animosité décuplais ma force. Je frappais, frappais encore et encore, jusqu'à l'épuisement. Après avoir battu un dernier rival, je m'asseyais sur le sol, et faisais apparaitre des volutes de magies vertes, en les détaillants le plus possible afin de me concentrer sur autre chose. Des pics, des fleurs, des oiseaux, des dragons, … émergeaient de mon imagination, et formaient des dessins irréels en lévitation. Au fur et à mesure, le nombre d'images grandissait, et elles se répartissaient autours de moi. Cette activité me calma un peu, et la fatigue se faisant sentir, je décidais d'aller dormir. Mais avant cela, je faisais un passage par la chambre de Père, où mère et Loki le veillaient. A la vue de mon frère, je fis demi-tour, mais mère me retint, et je vins m'assoir près d'elle. Nous discutâmes un moment, assis auprès de Père. Mère était horriblement triste, mais il y avait de l'espoir tant qu'il n'était pas mort.


	12. 2-5 : Chute

Chapitre 2 - Adolescence

Partie 5 - Chute

* * *

Les jours passaient longs, et sans fins. On avait l'impression qu'un torrent de fadeur, s'était abattu sur Asgard la nourriture n'avait aucun goût, les adversaires faibles, la musique stridente, … Je pouvais passer des jours entiers à lire sans comprendre le moindre mot, des jours entiers à combattre sans me blesser. Thor était en exil sur Terre, et Loki était arrivé au trône par des moyens inconnus. Il était occupé toute la journée par ses nouvelles fonctions de … Roi.

Je tentais maintenant de m'occuper en l'espionnant, mais il ne se passait pas grand-chose d'intéressant. Mais un jour, il alla réveiller le Destructeur. Et il lui ordonna de détruire Thor. J'eus beau tenter de l'empêcher de faire une telle chose, il m'envoya paître. Le Destructeur partit par le Bifröst.

Quelques heures s'écoulèrent après le départ du Destructeur. Une certaine angoisse me tenaillait, car l'armure était indestructible et dangereuse pour les mortels de Midgard. Mais lorsque j'entendis deux domestiques discuter discrètement du retour de Thor, je fus un peu rassurée. Je courrais jusqu'à la salle où Père reposais. Mère le veillait tendrement. Soudain, la porte d'entrée gela. Pressentant un danger, Frigga et moi dégainions nos armes. Deux Géants des Glaces firent irruptions dans la salle. Mère frappa le premier avec son arme, mais le second la fit tomber au sol. Je m'interposais entre le lit de Père et les jotuns. J'étais parfaitement à ma place. Je leur souris :

\- « **_Vous n'avez rien à faire ici, messieurs_**. »

La lutte s'ensuivit, malgré le fait qu'ils soient plus grands, et que je sois en désavantage numérique. Mais je leur donnais la réplique. Tandis que je donnais le coup de grâce à l'un, je m'aperçus que l'autre en avais profité pour s'approcher de Père. Il lui entrouvrit l'œil encore valide.

\- « **_Il est dit que tu peux encore entendre et voir ceux qui transpirent autours de toi._** »

Il forma une dague de glace autours de son poignet. Je dégageais mon épée du corps du géant, et me retournais. Brandissant mon arme, je ne vis pas que ma victime, encore vivante, étira le bras, et me saisit par la jambe. Il me fit tomber sur le sol. L'autre géant repris.

\- « **_J'espère que c'est vrai : ainsi, tu apprendras que tu as reçu la mort de la main de Laufey_**. »

Il brandit son arme.

Mais au moment où il allait abaisser la dague dans un geste meurtrier, il se prit une décharge d'énergie dans le dos. Tous les regards se concentrèrent sur la personne qui se trouvait dans l'entrée de la pièce : Loki, avec la lance de Père pointée vers Laufey, son regard vert remplis de colère.

\- « **_Mon fils, … pourquoi ? »_** demanda Laufey

\- « **_Ma sœur et moi n'avons pas besoin de toi. Tu peux mourir, vermine._** »

\- « **_Depuis quand ai-je une fille ?_** »

Il me regarda. Puis il dû se rappeler de quelque chose car il m'adressa la parole :

\- « **_Tu n'es jotun que partiellement. Je me rappelle de toi. Tu es la fille de Simen d'Asgard_** »

Loki dirigea sa lance vers Laufey et mis fin à la conversation.

\- « **_Tu demandais si le Père de Toutes Choses pouvait te voir lui donner la mort. Mais il verra que tu as reçu la tienne de la main du fils d'Odin._** »

De la lance, partit une formidable décharge d'énergie blanche qui fonça tout droit sur Laufey, et le décomposa en une myriade de particules qui se changèrent en poussière. Mère et moi nous relevions et nous précipitâmes sur Loki. Mère l'enserra dans ses bras, heureuse. Je restais cependant en retrait. Il s'adressa à mère et lui fit une promesse :

\- Ma mère, je vous le promets, ils vont payer pour ce qu'ils ont fait aujourd'hui.

\- Loki ? intervint une voix au seuil de la porte

\- Thor ! s'exclama mère en se dirigeant vers le nouveau venu. Je savais que tu nous reviendrais, souffla t'elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

Mais malgré le fait d'avoir mère dans ses bras, Thor ne lâcha pas son frère des yeux. Lorsque mère le laissa, il s'approcha, tandis que Loki reculait.

\- Pourquoi ne lui dis-tu pas, dit-il en désignant mère, que tu as envoyé le Destructeur anéantir ton frère et tous nos amis ?

\- Quoi ?

\- Il devait obéir au dernier commandement de Père, répondit Loki.

\- Tu es depuis toujours un parfait menteur, mon frère.

\- Heureux de te revoir. A présent excuse-moi, il me faut détruire Jotunheim

Loki envoya une puissante déflagration avec sa lance, qui fit passer Thor au travers du mur. Le second de mes frères sortit de la pièce en courant. Je le suivais. Il prit une monture et se dirigea vers le Raimbowgate. Je fis de même. Nous arrivâmes à la salle du Bifröst. Je restais invisible et je me plaçais derrière lui lorsqu'il enclencha la machine. Comme à l'accoutumée, la salle se mit à tourner, tandis que la porte s'abaissa en se dirigeant vers Jotunheim. Loki gela les éclairs qui se dégageaient du Bifröst. A part une personne sachant manipuler la glace, personne ne pourrait retirer la lance d'Odin. Je le regardais faire, interdite, car je ne savais pas comment réagir. Thor arriva.

\- Tu ne peux pas l'arrêter, commença Loki, le Bifröst va croître jusqu'à mettre Jotunheim en pièces.

Thor se précipita sur le Bifröst en brandissant Mjöllnir, mais Loki le repoussa avec une attaque magique.

\- Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? demanda Thor

\- Pour prouver à Père que je ne suis pas un fils indigne ! A son réveil, il verra que je lui ai sauvé la vie. J'aurais enfin détruit cette race de monstre et je serais le légitime héritier du trône !

\- Tu ne peux anéantir toute une espèce !

\- Pourquoi donc ? dit-il en s'approchant de son frère. Et d'où vient cette récente passion pour les Géants des Glaces ? Toi, qui aurais pu à mains nues tous les massacrer.

\- J'ai changé.

\- Tout comme moi !

Loki donna un coup de bâton dans le visage de Thor.

\- Affronte-moi ! cria-il en donnant un autre coup à Thor dans l'abdomen, ce qui le projeta au sol. Jamais je n'ai voulu le trône ! J'ai seulement voulu devenir ton égal !

\- JAMAIS je ne t'affronterai mon frère !

\- Je ne suis pas ton frère ! Je ne l'ai jamais été.

\- Loki, c'est de la folie !

\- De la folie ? C'est ça ? C'EST ÇA ? Qu'as-tu pu vivre sur Terre pour être devenu une telle mauviette ? Ne me dis pas que c'était cette femme ?

Thor eu une réaction.

\- Oh, j'ai vu juste. Il se pourrait bien, quand on en aura fini ici, que je lui rende une petite visite en personne

Thor se jeta sur son frère. Ils se mirent à se battre. Chacun leur tour, ils se donnèrent des coups plus forts d'une fois sur l'autre. Finalement, Thor fis passer Loki au travers du mur. Mais ce dernier se retint de justesse sur le bord du pont, juste avant de tomber.

\- Thor ! cria-t-il

Ce dernier se précipita pour sauver Loki de la chute, mais son image se dissipa. Thor se rendis compte de la supercherie, mais il était trop tard, Loki était réapparu derrière lui et lui avait asséné un coup de lance dans le dos. Mais cette blessure n'entrava pas Thor, qui se contenta de tomber sur le dos. L'image de Loki se multipliait, et ils allaient donner le coup de grâce à Thor. Ce dernier envoya une décharge électrique aux illusions, qui disparurent instantanément.

J'étais encore à l'intérieur de la salle de passage. Les murs circulaires de la pièce tournaient à une vitesse vertigineuse. Je ne savais pas trop comment agir, quand j'aperçu le socle gelé. Une idée me traversa l'esprit. Je m'en approchais, et faisant appel à toutes les forces magiques que je possédais, je vis mes mains devenir bleue. Je soupirais pour faire baisser l'angoisse qui montais, je pris ma dague, et commençais à frapper le pilier glacé de toutes mes forces. Ma lame se brisa. La colère me monta au nez, car cette arme m'avait été offerte par Thor. En poussant un cri de douleur, je vis surgir autours de ma main une lame en glace. Mon côté jotun surgissait des tréfonds de mon être. Je recommençais à frapper le pilastre, encore et encore. Des éclats de glaces sautaient dans tous les sens, et je continuais à frapper sans cesse.

Dans ma rage grandissante, j'entendais Loki haranguer Thor, mais je ne portais aucune attention à ce qu'il disait. Tout ce qui m'importait, c'était d'éviter la destruction de Jotunheim. L'énergie du Bifröst se répandait autours de moi, et la salle tournait de plus en plus vite. Mais un bras me pris par la taille et me jeta hors de la pièce tournoyante. Tombée au sol sur le Raimbowgate, je vis Loki, allongé par terre, avec Mjöllnir posé sur la poitrine. C'était Thor qui m'avait sorti de la salle. Il tendit le bras droit, et Mjöllnir lui revint dans la main. Il commença à frapper le pont avec son marteau. Mes deux frères criaient, l'un de force et l'autre le sermonnait. Loki se leva, la lance brandie vers Thor qui donna un dixième coup sur le pont.

Une explosion se produit alors. Le pont vola en éclat, et la mer au-dessous s'éleva en grondant. La salle du Bifröst arrêta de cracher son énergie, et s'effondra. Le souffle de l'explosion fit voler les débris du pont et nos corps, des morceaux d'arc-en-ciel volaient partout. Tandis que je retombais sur la partie du pont valide, je vis mes deux frères tomber dans le vide. Je vis alors qu'Odin avait retenu le poignet de Thor, qui tenait lui-même la lance à laquelle se raccrochait Loki.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots que le fracas de la mer couvrait. De là ou j'étais, je voyais clairement la souffrance sur le visage de Thor, et le manque d'expression de la physionomie de Père. Celle de Loki se décomposa, et je compris de justesse ce qu'il risquait de se passer. Ignorant la douleur qui parcourrait mon corps, je me mis à courir.

\- Loki, non ! cria Thor.

Loki lâcha la lance. Je me précipitais et plongeais tête la première dans le vide. Thor laissa la lance, et m'attrapa la cheville, tandis que des deux mains, je prenais le poignet de Loki.

Nous étions tous remontés sur le Raimbowgate. La peur qui m'avait étreinte quelques minutes plus tôt se changea en colère. Je m'approchais de Loki, et lui décrochais une droite qu'il n'allait pas oublier de sitôt.

\- « **_Pourquoi m'as-tu frappé ?_** »

Je tombais à genoux, et le prenait dans mes bras en le traitant de tous les noms.


	13. 3-1 : Chanson

Je m'excuse en amont : Thor fait peur dans ce chapitre.

J'ai redécoupé mon texte, mais je ne l'ai pas repris, réécrit, pour le laisser tel quel (nostalgie ma gueule)

Alors oui, Thor est bizarre, mais ne cherchez pas, et n'en voulez pas à mon imagination d'il y a un an ...

Pardon

* * *

Chapitre 3 - Une Vie

Partie 1 - Chanson

* * *

Nous venions de rentrer du champ de bataille. Nous avions une fois de plus débarrassés les Vanes d'un énième envahisseur. En rentrant, après nous être reposés un peu, nous sommes allés boire un coup, afin de fêter notre victoire. Tout le monde riait, buvait, criait, jouait. L'alcool coulait, les vers se vidaient aussi vite qu'ils se remplissaient. Les rires, les cris, la joie émanait de toutes parts. Je discutais avec Sif, tout en vidant la je-ne-sais-pas-combientième bouteille de la soirée. Je vis Loki sortir par la porte de la terrasse. Après quelques minutes l'alcool me monta un peu à la tête, et je décidais de sortir également. Encore en possession de toute ma tête, je m'assis sur un caillou devant l'entrée. Je profitais de la douce lueur de la lune, et de l'air frais de la nuit. Un léger souffle de vent adoucissait aussi l'air ambiant. La lune était haute dans le ciel, le bord de la terrasse surplombait la rivière qui faisait un faible bruit, berçant la pénombre dans laquelle la forêt se découpait en arrière-plan. Les yeux fermés, j'écoutais le murmure de la nuit, quand vint se superposer un chant. Quelqu'un chantait. Après quelques secondes d'écoute, je me rendis compte que je connaissais cet air. Rouvrant les yeux, je contournais silencieusement la pile de rochers qui s'entassaient contre le mur. De l'autre côté, je vis un homme accoudé à la balustrade. Dans l'obscurité, je mis un peu de temps à le reconnaître, mais je compris très vite, qu'il s'agissait de mon frère. Ses cheveux noirs voltigeaient dans le vent. Et il chantait la berceuse que Farbauti lui chantait lorsqu'il s'endormait, et qu'il m'avait apprise. Je m'approchais, et posait une main sur son épaule pour le prévenir de ma présence. Il tourna la tête lentement et me sourit. Je me mis à chanter aussi.

Dans les bras de mon « frère », je me sentais parfaitement bien, comme si j'étais protégée de toutes les menaces existantes. Il avait repris son chant, la berceuse, la chanson d'enfant qui l'endormait. Les mots, qui dans le sommeil se confondaient et n'avaient aucune signification, prenaient alors tout leur sens. Nos voix se mêlèrent à nouveau :

« **_La nuit, contemple les étoiles_**

 ** _Et souviens-toi, de ce beau pays_**

 ** _Noyé sous tant de glace et d'abandon._**

 ** _Sèche tes larmes, mon enfant_**

 ** _Et regarde le ciel_**

 ** _Ne perd pas l'espoir, d'une terre hospitalière_**

 ** _D'un cœur comme le tien,_**

 ** _Empli de fleurs et de lumières._** »

Je le voyais sourire. Après réflexion, je devais certainement pouvoir compter sur mes doigts le nombre de fois où je l'avais vu faire un vrai sourire. Généralement, c'était un sourire factice qu'il affichait, mais qui ne réussissait pas à me tromper. Là, sa physionomie était calme, et son regard d'une infinie douceur. Habituellement, son visage était fermé, sans autre expression qu'une dureté éternelle. On ne lisait dans ses yeux que du dédain. Mais ce mépris nous renseignait sur son état d'esprit. L'âge l'avait pu à peu éloigné de notre « famille », et la révélation de nos origines avait définitivement éteint le peu d'affection qu'il y portait. Le vent frais faisait voltiger nos cheveux dans la nuit, et les bruits alentours étaient juste merveilleux. Tous deux accoudés au balcon, Loki était derrière moi et avait passé ses bras autours de mes épaules. Au bout d'un certain temps, je me retournais et le prenais à mon tour dans mes bras. Il passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Je posais la mienne sur sa nuque, et nous n'étions plus qu'à un centimètre l'un de l'autre. Ses lèvres vinrent se poser sur les miennes, et une sorte de décharge électrique parcourue mon corps. Cet instant sembla durer des millénaires. C'était alors un bonheur immense qui m'envahissait. Une certaine gêne fit aussi son apparition, mais je n'en tins pas compte, et intensifiais notre baiser. Nous nous séparâmes à contrecœur, sans un mot.

Un cri déchira alors l'obscurité.

\- WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH !

Je ne vis pas qui nous attaquait, mais l'être nous fonça dessus avec une arme qui brillait sous la lune. Loki me poussa pour éviter la lame, puis il alluma ses paumes d'énergie verte. Un éclair tomba alors à quelques centimètres de lui. Mon frère tenta à nouveau d'allumer ses mains, mais sa tentative échoua. Il n'eut d'autre choix que de se battre à l'épée. M'étant étalée sur le sol, j'observais donc la scène. Loki se battait magnifiquement. Après quelques secondes, je fis apparaître dans mes mains une lumière verte, et en projetais l'éclat sur notre assaillant. Pile à cet instant, Mon frère attrapa l'individu au col, et le plaqua contre la margelle du balcon. A la lumière, nous reconnûmes notre frère, Thor. Logiquement, s'il nous avait attaqués, c'était par jalousie de Loki mais … il souriait. Loki le libéra, et Thor le … pris dans ses bras !? C'était inattendu. Le guerrier blond se mis à féliciter son frère :

\- Bravo, je suis heureux d'avoir un frère comme toi. Tu n'es plus faible comme dans notre enfance. Je suis tellement …

\- Tu te moques de moi ? demanda Loki, gêné par cette effusion soudaine.

\- Non, mon frère.

C'était étrange : les agissements de Thor étaient assez inattendus. IL FELICITAIT Loki ! Je faisais revenir l'énergie dans mes paumes. Je le menaçais avec : ce ne pouvait être mon frère adoptif.

\- Wow ! du calme, Aélys ! Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?

\- Sort de mon frère !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

\- Sort. De mon. Frère.

Il s'approcha de moi, et passa sa main dans mes cheveux. Penché à côté de mon oreille, il me souffla :

\- J'ai rencontré la femme de ma vie lors de mon exil, et je connais ce bonheur. Il me tardait de savoir si tu trouverais l'amour de la personne qui saura te protéger.

\- Désolée Thor, lui répondis-je, je sais me défendre seule.

Je lui adressais une décharge dans l'abdomen. Il valdingua à deux bons mètres sonné, il resta au sol.

\- Thor ? lui demandais-je

\- Tout … va bien …

Il se releva en titubant, et nous laissa. La surprise passée, Loki et moi nous mîmes à rire. La situation, après coup était drôle.

Nous rentrâmes au palais sans prévenir personne. Loki me raccompagna jusqu'à la porte de ma chambre.

\- Bonne nuit, ma princesse

Je lui répondais par un tendre baiser, et entrais dans ma chambre. Mais après vaines reprises pour m'endormir, je ne trouvais pas le sommeil. Je me relevais donc, les cheveux en bataille, en chemise de nuit. Je sortais de ma chambre, et toquais discrètement à la porte de mon frère. Il m'ouvrit. Il devait juste aller dormir.

\- Excuse-moi, mais je n'arrive pas à m'endormir …

Loki me fit entrer. Je vis sur son lit un ouvrage. Le faisant voler jusqu'à moi, je lisais le titre : « La Science de la Télékinésie ».

\- Combien de fois l'as-tu relu ?

\- Des dizaines, voire même plus.

Il m'étreignit, et m'embrassa.

Après avoir discuté un long moment comme dans notre enfance, nous tombâmes de fatigue l'un après l'autre.

Je me réveillais car quelque chose me chatouillait. Je me trouvais la tête dans le creux du cou de Loki, qui me regardait dormir. Je compris vite ce qui m'avait éveillée : il s'était amusé à me passer l'une de mes mèches de cheveux sur le nez. Je m'éveillais pour de bon, attrapais mon oreiller, et lui balançais dans le visage. Il m'enlaça, et nous restâmes un long moment comme ça. Puis il me proposa de sortir.

Après une courte balade, nous sommes revenus sur le parvis du palais : tous les guerriers, s'entrainaient, et nous fîmes de même. Après avoir enfilé des protections, je m'armais d'une épée à double lames. Lui, avait pris deux dagues. Quand je me remémorais notre enfance, mon frère était plutôt orienté vers la magie, mais avec toutes les leçons de combat que je lui avais données, il était désormais un guerrier redoutable.

Le combat débuta. Nous tournions dans le même sens, pour ne pas commencer trop vite à nous battre. Soudain, il fit deux pas en avant, et lacéra l'air de l'une de ses dagues. J'esquivais l'arme et bondissais à l'autre bout de l'espace. Brandissant mon épée, j'enchaînais attaques sur attaques et l'empêchais de riposter. En esquivant l'un de mes coups, il se baissa, et tacla ma cheville. Me sentant tomber, je roulais sur le côté en atteignant le sol, et me relevais sans une blessure. L'épée pointée devant mon visage, les cheveux voltigeant, je me mis à courir vers lui. Il m'esquiva de peu. Puis il riposta : m'attaquant devant avec ses dagues, il arrivait à tourner plus vite que moi, et m'attaquait dans tous les sens. Je bondissais en arrière pour éviter l'un de ses coups, et me servant de mon arme comme d'une lance, j'accompagnais ma lame, ne l'abandonnant qu'au dernier moment. Il la stoppa avec une dague, et la fit glisser à l'autre bout de l'arène. J'amorçais une course d'un côté, mais je changeais de sens brusquement, et faisais une roue pour me propulser plus rapidement. Je récupérais mon arme, mais je fus surprise par l'attaque de mon frère. Il bloqua ma lame entre les siennes, et je m'écartais pour ne pas me blesser. Il prit ma lame, et la jeta à nouveau. Je m'approchais de lui, et jetais ma jambe droite de toutes mes forces pour le frapper à l'abdomen. Il l'arrêta.

Un sourire apparu sur mon visage.

Prenant appuis sur ma jambe gauche, je sautais, changeant d'appuis, je lui décrochais un coup de genou dans la mâchoire, puis bondissait, roulais au sol, attrapais mon épée, et la pointais vers son visage. J'avais gagné.

Je le relevais en souriant, et sans prévenir, il m'enleva dans ses bras et se pencha, pour que je me retrouve avec la tête en direction du sol. Nous avons ri quelques instants, puis je lui accordais une revanche.

Nous sommes restés là une bonne partie de la matinée, puis nous sommes allés manger. Il me prévint qu'il passerait l'après-midi à la bibliothèque. Quant à moi, je décidais de rendre une visite au Père de Toutes Choses …

* * *

Encore un chapitre choupi !

Quand je me relis, je suis gênée d'avoir écrit certaines choses, et puis je me dis : aujourd'hui, je l'aurais écrit autrement.

Et puis je me dis que je ne l'aurait pas écrit tout court, car j'ai trop d'autres trucs à faire. T_T

Comme là par exemple :

http

:/yase14

.eklablog

.com

Encore Merci !

Yase14


	14. 3-2 : Demande

Chapitre 3 - Une Vie

Partie 2 - Demande

* * *

Arrivée devant Odin, je le saluais, la tête baissée en signe de respect et le poing sur l'épaule, selon la coutume.

\- Bonjour, père.

\- Ma fille, me répondit-il la mine enjouée, que me vaut ta visite ?

\- Père, je venais vous demander l'autorisation de partir du palais pour une durée indéterminée.

\- Pourquoi donc voudrais-tu partir ?

\- J'aimerais savoir d'où je viens, et qui sont mes parents biologiques.

\- Je refuse.

Je sentais la moutarde me monter au nez, mais j'essayais de garder mon calme.

\- Père, ma vie depuis l'enfance n'est qu'un immense mensonge, mêlé à quelques vérités pour le rendre plausible. J'aimerais savoir d'où je viens, pour pouvoir aller de l'avant sans regarder derrière moi. Si la raison de votre refus viens d'une quelconque inquiétude que je vous oublie, n'ayez crainte : vous êtes les personnes qui m'ont élevées, Mère et vous je vous aime comme si vous étiez mes vrais parents, mais j'ai dix-neuf ans, et je veux connaître ce passé qui est le mien. Je vous en prie, ne me le refusez pas.

Il ne me répondit pas. Je lui demandais :

\- Qui est Simen d'Asgard ?

A ces mots, une vive lueur de colère jaillit de l'œil unique du Père de Toutes Choses.

\- IL EN EST HORS DE QUESTION ! cria-t-il

Bien qu'impressionnée, je ne comptais pas me laisser faire. Je fixais son unique œil du mien.

\- Bien que vous le refusiez, il est mon père biologique. Très peu de livres le mentionne. J'aimerais que ce soit clair : je ne vous laisserais pas en paix tant que je n'aurais pas DE REPONSE !

Ma respiration s'accéléra : je craignais une punition. Je vis Père se lever de son trône, et marcher lentement vers la fenêtre. Il me tournait le dos. J'allais lui reposer ma question mais il prit la parole :

\- Simen était mon frère ainé. C'est lui qui aurait dû hériter du trône. Il était un érudit, un puit de sciences sans fin il avait appris une dizaine de langues, dont certaines de Midgard. Simen était fasciné par toutes les formes de créatures, mais sa plus grande admiration était les Géants des Glaces. Il s'émerveillait de leur résistance au froid, leur robustesse, leur immense magie. Mais durant notre campagne de conquête à Jotunheim, il s'est épris d'une jotun, Lorelei. Elle était servante au palais de Laufey, et ton grand-père, le Roi Bor refusa leur union. Mais il était trop tard, car ta mère biologique était tombée enceinte de toi. Ils décidèrent de fuir tous les deux. Je les ai aidés dans leur fuite. Mais c'était sans compter sur Henrolf, le gardien du Bifröst de cette période-là. Il n'avait pas d'autre solution que d'obéir à son Roi. Bor envoya l'armée tuer son propre fils. D'après le bilan de l'armée, mon frère, qui s'était réfugié à Niflheim, a eu le temps de fuir jusqu'à Jotunheim avant qu'ils aient pu le rattraper. Il est mort en tombant d'une falaise, tout comme sa femme et son enfant.

\- C'est horrible …

\- Mais tu n'es pas morte. Personne ne pouvait se douter de ton existence, et tu as pu survivre.

Il se tourna vers moi.

\- Tu sais tout. Je ne veux plus jamais avoir à nouveau cette discussion, est-ce bien clair ?

\- Oui, Père.

\- J'aimerais juste en savoir plus. Vous ne m'autorisez toujours pas à partir ?

\- Non.

\- Bien, Père.

Je le saluais, et me retirais. J'en savais déjà un peu plus sur moi.

Cela faisait une bonne heure et demie que nous nous entrainions tous les trois sur le parvis, lorsqu'un messager vint trouver mes deux frères. Il leur demanda de le suivre, car Père souhaitait les voir. Ils m'abandonnèrent donc. Je passais mon après-midi à m'entraîner, puis je finissais par lire à la bibliothèque avec une tasse de lait chaud (on fait les choses bien ou on ne les fait pas). Le soir, au moment du repas, je rejoignais la table familiale. Mais l'un de mes frères manquait à l'appel. Je fixais la chaise vide, quand je croisais le regard de Thor. Il me fit discrètement signe de le rejoindre sur son balcon après le couvre feu, ce qui n'allait pas être chose simple.

Après que les portes du palais eurent fermées, je sortais par la fenêtre, m'accrochais à une aspérité du toit, et à la force de mes bras, me déplaçais le long de la gouttière pour rejoindre la chambre de mon frère. J'atterrissais sur le balcon, avec un mal de chien dans les bras. Il était accoudé sur la margelle.

\- J'ai failli mourir, donc j'espère que tu as une bonne raison de m'avoir fait faire ça, sinon je t'explose.

Il me regarda l'air goguenard avec un sourire insupportable :

\- Bien entendu que j't'ai demandé ça comme ça …

La menace de mon poing le calma direct.

\- Non, je blague. Je sais où est Loki.

\- Où est-il ?

\- Tu te souviens, quand le messager est venu nous chercher, Loki et moi ?

\- Oui …

\- Père nous a reparlé de notre mariage. Notre frère a refusé. Père l'a enfermé.

\- Quoi ! Thor ! Il faut l'aider !

\- Je suis d'accord, mais comment ?

Je prenais dix secondes pour réfléchir. Il devait forcément y avoir un moyen. Une idée totalement folle germa dans ma tête. Je ne voulais pas épouser Thor je voulais revoir Loki Père ne me laisserais jamais faire les deux choses précédentes. Les prisons allaient sûrement m'être interdites d'accès, pour que je ne revoie pas mon frère. Thor et moi étions connus aux palais : si nous étions pris en flagrant délit, nous étions fichus.

Avant d'exposer mon idée à Thor, il fallait que je vérifie quelques petites choses. Je le lui dis, et nous décidions de nous retrouver ici le lendemain.

Je passais ma journée dans la bibliothèque, et je cherchais le moyen de brouiller l'esprit des gardes à distance. J'étais tellement concentrée que je ne remarquais pas que l'heure du repas arrivais et passais. Au bout de longues heures de recherches, je trouvais enfin la formule que je souhaitais. J'attrapais une plume et un parchemin, avant de me raviser : ç'aurait été une preuve de plus si on trouvait ce document. Je me résolus donc à apprendre par cœur la formule d'une page et demi. Il était seize heures lorsque je quittais la bibliothèque. Je descendis aux cuisines récupérer de quoi manger, puis je remontais dans ma chambre. Assise sur le lit, je décidais de m'entraîner un peu, pour être sûre d'arriver à effectuer mon sort. A l'aide d'une plume, je traçais un pentacle sur ma main, et récitais la formule.

Je sentis mon esprit aspiré hors de mon corps. Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, je me vis, assise sur mon lit. Il fallait à présent que j'arrive à prendre possession de l'esprit d'un Eineerjar car leurs casques étaient construits dans un matériau particulier. Je trouvais la cible parfaite : un garde des reliques : personne ne venait jamais dans ce coin du palais. Tout en continuant à psalmodier, je sentais que je contrôlais l'esprit de l'Eineerjar. J'avais du mal, mais au fur et à mesure, je comprenais comment fonctionnait le sort. Une fois que j'en comprenais parfaitement les mécanismes, j'abandonnais l'esprit et je regagnais mon corps.

Arrivée sur le balcon de Thor, je lui faisais part de mon plan :

\- Il faut que nous ayons un alibi. J'ai réservé un terrain d'entrainement sur le parvis, il suffira juste d'y placer une illusion. Lorsque j'aurais pris contrôle de l'Eineerjar, je te ferais un signe de la main.

\- Toi, ou le garde ?

\- Le garde. Mais c'est moi qui le contrôlerai.

\- D'accord.

\- Ensuite, tu ouvres la cellule, tu fais sortir Loki, il fait apparaître une illusion de lui, vous sortez, vous me rejoigniez dans la grotte sur la plage. Pour le faire rentrer, on fera la même chose.

\- Pourquoi ne pas carrément le faire évader ?

\- Nous y risquerions nos vies.

\- En soi, c'est assez simple. Mais à appliquer ce sera plus dur.

\- En effet.


	15. 3-3 : Histoire

Chapitre 3 - Une Vie

Partie 3 - Histoire

* * *

Le lendemain, je me rendais sur la place, et y créait l'illusion de Thor et moi en train de nous battre. C'était chose simple, car j'avais beaucoup de pratique (surtout car Loki et moi créions ce genre d'images pour aller jouer aux cartes dans la chambre de Thor, après l'heure du coucher). J'aurais préféré m'entourer d'une barrière d'invisibilité, mais s'aurait été trop me demander. Cachée dans le feuillage d'un frêne, je commençais à réciter la formule. Très calme, je dirigeais mon esprit vers les cachots. Je laissais les fils de pensées du gardes autours de mes membres, et prenait possession de son être. Je levais le pouce pour signifier à Thor que mon entreprise avait réussi. Il arriva, le pas léger comme celui d'un chat. Je faisais rester le garde à son poste, sinon, s'aurait été suspect. Je les observais tout en flottant, les mains liées à la conscience de l'Eineerjar. C'était assez étrange, car je voyais de mon point de vue en tant qu'entité plasmique, mais aussi d la vue du garde. Je vis Loki faire apparaître son image dans la cellule, puis tous deux sortirent, et je relâchais l'esprit du gardien. De retour dans mon corps, je fus prise d'une grande fatigue. Il est vrai que la veille, j'avais été lasse après avoir effectué ce tour, mais aujourd'hui, je projetais également une image sur la place. Harassée, je fis disparaître de la vue de tous les deux illusions de combattants, puis me dirigeais vers la grotte. C'est drôle de voir à quel point ce lieu nous a vus grandir : enfants nous venions ici pour jouer des heures durant c'est ici que Loki m'avait repoussée c'est ici que nous nous retrouvions pour passer du temps ensembles sans être dérangés. J'aimais cet endroit loin du monde, où seule la mer chantait dans une langue oubliée, le bonheur que nous vivions.

Je m'assis au centre, les genoux ramenés contre la poitrine, en attendant que mes frères arrivent, en écoutant la douce et triste mélodie des vagues.

Mes frères arrivèrent peu après, et Thor proposa de monter la garde sur la plage. Dès qu'il nous laissa, Loki m'étreignit. Il passa sa main sur ma joue. Elle était si fraîche … Puis nous nous embrassâmes tendrement. La notion de temps nous échappa : nous aurions pu rester là des heures, si le soleil couchant n'était pas entré par l'ouverture de la grotte.

Thor ramena Loki dans la cellule du palais. Je lui avais fait part de ma décision : j'allais quitter le palais, pour retrouver des traces de mon passé.

Une fois que Loki fut rentré en cellule, je retournais au palais. Je préparais, dans une sacoche d'équitation, le nécessaire vital : une tenue de rechange, une cape, un minimum de nourriture et d'argent. Thor étais chargé de me faire préparer un cheval. J'allais quitter la pièce, quand je réalisais que je n'avais pas fait de mot d'adieu, pour confirmer l'alibi de mes frères, pour qu'ils ne soient pas punis par Père. J'adressais également quelques mots à Mère, pour la remercier, ainsi qu'à Thor et à Loki.

En tournant le dos au palais, je réprimais quelques larmes. Je suis une guerrière. Les guerriers ne pleurent pas.

Je rejoignis Thor devant l'écurie, devant les estrades d'entraînements. Je montais sur la selle. Sans un mot, mon frère m'embrassa sur le front, en signe d'adieu. Je lui souris, et talonnais ma monture. Je traversais la forêt qui séparait Asgard des montagnes. Une fois arrivée devant les aspérités, je laissais mon cheval, car je ne pourrais pas grimper cette falaise avec l'animal. Il retournerait probablement au palais, puisqu'aucunes bêtes féroces n'habitaient dans ces bois.

Je commençais mon ascension. La falaise était abrupte, et j'avais du mal à escalader. Pour accroître la difficulté, la pluie se mit à tomber. Empêtrée dans ma cape, j'étais gênée par le vent. Arrivée à ma destination, je m'abritais dans un renfoncement qui m'avait été indiquée par Loki. Je décidais d'y passer le reste de la nuit. A mon réveil, j'entamais ma miche de pain, et je me remis en route. Le passage inter-dimensionnel entre Asgard et Niflheim se trouvait à un mètre de moi. Je passais mon bras à travers la faille, puis le corps entier. J'atterrissais dans un champ en friche, près d'une chaumière abandonnée. J'y établissais un campement provisoire. Cette maison devait sûrement servir d'étape à des voyageurs Nibelung, car des traces de passages récents étaient clairement visibles.

Je m'y reposais un moment. Puis je continuais ma route.

Je marchais plusieurs jours d'affilés, en dormant à la belle étoile, tout en me protégeant de la vue d'Heimdall par une barrière magique. J'arrivais à un village où l'on me fournit un cheval et de quoi manger contre monnaie sonnante et trébuchante. Cela me permit d'avancer plus vite dans mon voyage. Je souffrais d'avoir abandonné ma « famille », mais je me réconfortais à l'idée que je lèverais une partie du voile qui masque mon passé. Lorsque je me sentais trop mal, je faisais galoper ma monture, pour me griser de vitesse, et oublier toutes ses mauvaises pensées. Je ne pouvais pas communiquer mentalement avec mes frères, car ils se trouvaient dans une dimension autre à celle dans laquelle je me trouvais.

Dans chaque village où je passais, j'interrogeais les gens sur un Asgardien qui serait passé là il y a vingt ans. Un jour, après trois mois de voyage, j'arrivais dans une bourgade Nibelung, où je reçu une réponse positive. On me désigna une maisonnette, dans un coin. Je descendis de mon cheval et toquais à la porte. On m'ouvrit : c'était une vieille Nibelung, avec un air de grand-mère gâteau.

\- Excusez-moi de vous déranger, madame, mais j'ai quelques questions à vous poser.

\- Si vous êtes un colporteur, ce n'est pas la peine …

\- C'est à propos d'un asgardien et de sa femme, venus ici il y a vingt ans … On m'a dit que vous pourriez me renseigner …

Elle me regarda un instant, puis me fit rentrer. Je laissais mon arme et ma cape dans l'entrée. J'allais dans sa cuisine, pour l'aider à préparer du thé.

\- Au fait, me demanda-elle, quel est votre nom ?

\- Je suis Aélys de Jotunheim.

La Nibelung fut si surprise qu'elle lâcha le plateau qu'elle tenait. Elle me fit assoir dans un siège, et me servit du thé. Elle s'assit en face de moi.

\- Tu es vraiment Aélys de Jotunheim ?

\- Oui. J'ai été élevée à Asgard, sans connaître mes parents biologiques.

\- On m'a dit que vous étiez mort, toi et tes parents …

\- Vous les avez connus ?

\- J'ai été ta gouvernante, pour le peu de temps que nous avons passé ensemble. Tes parents sont arrivés peu de temps avant ta naissance. Ta mère allait enfanter, et je leur proposais mes services en tant que nourrice. Mais quelques jours après ta naissance, un messager est venu les informer que l'armée d'Asgard était aux portes de Niflheim. Nous ne les avons plus revus, mais nous avons appris qu'ils étaient morts, ainsi que l'enfant.

Elle me raconta dans les moindres détails ce qui était arrivé. La dernière information qu'elle possédait était la direction que mes parents avaient prise : ils étaient partis vers Jotunheim.


	16. 3-4 : Enterrement

Chapitre 3 - Une Vie

Partie 4 - Enterrement

* * *

La vieille Nibelung m'offrit l'hospitalité pour la nuit. Le lendemain, je repartais sur mon cheval, pour me rendre à Jotunheim. J'allais avoir du mal, car je devrais faire ma route en sens inverse, et passer par Asgard, vu qu'utiliser le Bifröst n'étais même pas envisageable. Je me sentais plus légère après ces révélations. Je connaissais maintenant une partie de mon passé.

J'étais arrivée devant la falaise, et je laissais ce cheval-là retourner d'où il venait. Après une escalade de la falaise, je m'abritais dans la cavité où se trouvait le passage inter-dimensionnel. La nuit tombais, et je décidais de ne pas m'arrêter car plus je marcherais de nuit, plus je serais loin quand le jour se lèverais.

Je traversais la forêt à pied, car je n'avais plus de monture. Quand j'arrivais devant le palais, je croisais des habitants regroupés dans un grand rassemblement. La capuche sur le visage, j'en interrogeais un :

\- Que ce passe-t-il ?

\- Les elfes noirs ont attaqués le palais. La reine est morte.

\- La reine …

\- L'enterrement aura lieu ce soir.

Cette révélation me choqua. J'avais bloqué les communications télépathiques en arrivant à Asgard, et j'étais partie depuis presque six mois. Je laissais l'homme, et allais me réfugier dans la cabane d'équipements sur la place. Elle était fermée en dehors des heures d'entraînements. J'entrais par le carreau cassé de la fenêtre. Assise par terre au milieu des épées, je me mis à pleurer. Mère était morte. De colère, je frappais mon poing sur le sol.

Je décidais d'être présente à l'enterrement de la femme qui m'avait élevée comme une mère.

Lorsque la nuit tomba, une foule se rassembla devant le palais, avec des sphères lumineuses dans les mains. J'étais parmi elle, le visage caché par la capuche de ma cape. La barque sur laquelle reposait ma défunte mère voguait doucement sur la langue d'eau qui décorait le palais. Elle flotta le long du canal, et rejoins la mer. Lorsqu'elle fut non loin de la cascade, un archer tira une flèche sur l'embarcation qui prit feu. Au moment où la barque allait tomber dans la cascade, je vis Père, trois rangs devant moi, donner un coup de sceptre sur le sol. Le bateau resta en suspension dans le vide, et le corps de Mère se décomposa en étoiles qui volèrent vers les cieux, pour y former une constellation. Puis la population lâcha les lanternes sphériques qui s'envolèrent dans le ciel nocturne. Lorsque la foule se dispersa, je suivis Thor, qui était au bras d'une femme. Lorsque je fus sûre que personne ne pouvait nous voir et me reconnaître, je posais ma main sur l'épaule de mon frère adoptif. Il se retourna violement, et dégaina son marteau, tout en protégeant la jeune femme. J'avais aussi sorti mon arme pour plus de sécurité.

\- Que me voulez-vous ? cria-t-il

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide, messire.

\- Otez d'abord votre manteau, que je vois votre visage.

\- En temps voulu.

Je refusais d'obtempérer. Mon frère envoya une faible décharge pour ôter la protection qui m'assurait l'anonymat. Je me fendis au dernier instant et plaçais mon arme devant mon visage masqué. Thor sortit son épée, et nous nous affrontâmes. La femme qui l'accompagnait se recula, l'air effrayée.

L'assaut dura peu : j'étais plus rapide et fine que mon frère en combat armé. Ma lame pointée vers lui indiqua la fin de l'affrontement.

\- Je souhaite rester dans l'anonymat.

Dans un mouvement que je ne compris pas, Thor leva le bras, et tira ma capuche vers l'arrière, découvrant mon visage dans une pluie de cheveux dorés et voltigeurs.

\- AELYS ! s'écria mon frère

Je lui plaçais la main sur la bouche. Je ne devais pas être ici. Mes yeux l'incendiaient de colère triste. Colère car à cause de lui, je risquais ma vie, triste, car j'étais encore sous le choc de la mort de Mère.

Thor me pris dans ses bras et m'étreignit.

\- Je ne devrais pas être ici. Je passais, et j'ai appris la mort de Mère. J'ai décidé de rester quelques temps, j'aimerais que tu m'aides.

\- Thor, qui est-ce ? demanda la jeune femme qui accompagnait mon frère

Il se plaça entre nous et nous présenta :

\- Jane, dit-il en s'adressant à la femme, je te présente Aélys, ma sœur adoptive. Aélys, voici Jane Foster, la midgardienne qui s'est occupé de moi lors de mon exil.

C'était LA fameuse Jane Foster, le grand amour de mon frère. Je comprenais mieux sa moue lorsque Thor m'avait enlacée. Mais je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle faisait à Asgard.

Mon frère, après avoir ramené Jane qui devait être surveillée par les Eineerjar, m'amena à la taverne la plus proche, pour que nous discutions. Il me raconta ce qu'il s'était passé durant mon absence : Loki avait été relâché peu après mon départ mais il avait traversé un portail inter-dimensionnel et s'était retrouvé bloqué là-bas. Il avait disparu. Peu après, Thor avait dû partir en urgence sur Midgard afin de récupérer notre frère qui avait récupéré le Tesseract, et menaçait la paix de cette dimension. Il avait réussi à créer un portail permettant aux Chitauris de déferler sur New York, une grande ville de cette dimension. Il avait fini en prison pour ses crimes. Il était actuellement dans les cachots du palais. D'après Thor, il avait sombré dans une sorte de démence, à travers laquelle, il haïssait notre famille. Les seules choses le retenant en vie étaient Mère et moi. Son désir le plus cher était de voir Odin et Thor morts à ses pieds.

Je me refusais l'image de l'homme que j'aimais haïssant son frère, qu'il adorait enfant. Mais Thor m'assurait le contraire.

Mais mon frère voulait venger Mère et tuer Malekith. Il avait un plan pour cela, mais il avait besoin de moi pour que je l'aide à convaincre Loki.


	17. 3-5 : Choc

Chapitre 3 - Une Vie

Partie 5 - Choc

* * *

Le lendemain, Thor réunit nos amis à l'auberge où j'avais passé la nuit. Sif, Hogun, Heimdall, Volstagg et Fandrall étaient là, et écoutaient le plan de Thor, pour faire évade Jane, Loki et tuer Malekith. Au début, je voulais accompagner mes frères afin de tuer l'elfe noir de ma lame, mais Thor préféra que je reste et empêche Odin de réagir en temps et en heure lors de leur fuite. Le plan de mon frère serait appliqué dans l'après-midi.

Heimdall fis appeler Père dans la salle du Bifröst. Il lui annonça sa traîtrise, ainsi que celle de Thor. Au moment où Père envoya ses soldats, je rentrais dans la salle, et les neutralisais.

\- Heureuse de vous revoir, Père.

Odin se tourna vers moi. Je retirais mon capuchon et dévoilais mon visage. Mes cheveux voltigèrent quelques secondes avant de s'éparpiller sur mes épaules.

J'avais gagné quelques minutes nécessaires à l'évasion de Loki. Je montais sur le cheval que Père avait utilisé pour venir au Bifröst, et le lançais au galop. Cela prendrait bien dix minutes aux messagers d'Odin pour rejoindre le palais. Il ne m'en fallu que trois. Arrivée devant le couloir principal, je descendais de mon cheval, le laissais. Je courrais, pour revoir l'être le plus cher à mon cœur. Je ne voulais pas les retarder, mais cette longue séparation, avait été dure à supporter, et j'étais à bout. J'entrais essoufflée dans la salle des colonnes, où il y avait le vaisseau elfique. J'arrivais pile au bon moment : ils venaient tous trois d'arriver. Sans m'arrêter, je couru jusqu'à Loki. Je pris ses mains menottées par Thor, et l'embrassais passionnément. Il caressa ma joue, je pris sa main dans la mienne et lui souris.

\- « **_Je t'aime_** », me glissa-t-il dans l'oreille

Je ne pouvais pas les retarder : je dégainais mon épée double, et me plaçais aux côtés de Volstagg, prête à me battre.

Peu après le décollage du vaisseau, les soldats de Père arrivèrent. La vue de Loki m'ayant donné des ailes, je me battais aussi férocement qu'un bandrensnatch. Mais ils eurent le dessus : à quarante contre deux.

Père était à la fois heureux de mon retour, et déçu par ma trahison. Je lui expliquais que j'avais aidé Thor car je voulais venger Mère également. Il ne reparla pas de mon exil volontaire. Mais comme punition, je ne devais plus quitter ma chambre de la semaine. Cela était un mal pour un bien : j'avais revu Loki, et j'aurais pu tout subir, même la pire des tortures.

La semaine se passa, sans nouvelles de Thor et Loki. Mais un matin, je descendais sur le parvis, et je croisais Thor.

\- Comment cela s'est-il passé ? lui demandais-je

\- Malekith a été défait. Asgard est sauve.

Son regard fuyant m'indiqua quelque chose de grave.

\- Thor, tu n'es pas doué pour mentir. Dis-moi ce qu'il y a.

\- Aélys …

\- REGARDE-MOI !

Il me regarda de ses yeux bleus dans mon unique œil.

\- Aélys … Loki est … mort au combat.


	18. 4-1 : Périple

Chapitre 4 - Voyage

Partie 1 - Périple

* * *

Je m'effondrais à genoux. Prenant mon visage dans mes mains, je hurlais de rage et de désespoir. Thor tenta de me réconforter, mais j'attrapais l'attache de sa cape, et le faisais passer par-dessus mon épaule. Je me mis à courir en direction de la mer. Je courais en pleurant, je criais ma douleur. A plusieurs reprises je chutais, mais je me relevais sans même faire attention au mal, et reprenais ma course. J'arrivais devant les digues en rochers qui délimitaient la plage, celles qui abritaient la grotte de notre enfance. Avec Loki. Dès que je pensais à lui, mes pleurs s'intensifiaient. Je sautais de pierre en pierre pour aller sur la plage, mais mon pied se prit dans un caillou. Je tombais d'un rocher à l'autre, en ayant comme seul réflexe de me protéger la nuque. J'atterrissais dans le sable avec un bruit mat. Allongée sur le sol, les mains sur la nuque, je pleurais sur le sable humide, parfois léchée par des vagues. Thor m'avait suivie et vu tomber. Il se précipita vers moi :

\- Aélys !

L'œil écarquillé, je pleurais, secouée par de violents spasmes. Mon frère tenta de me relever, mais je le repoussais. Il resta pourtant agenouillé près de moi, pataugeant dans l'eau et le sable. Prise par des accès incontrôlables, je me redressais, et me jetais dans les bras de mon frère. Sale, trempée, je pleurais, criais sans pouvoir m'arrêter.

\- Dis-moi qu'il n'est pas mort ! Dis-moi que tu m'as menti !

\- Je ne mens pas, Aélys.

Je le frappais, et l'enlaçais en même temps. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, je réussis à me reprendre un peu. Passant mon visage dans l'eau salée pour faire passer les larmes. Je me levais et regardais le soleil se coucher derrière la cascade. Lorsque l'astre disparu derrière les flots, je regardais Thor, les yeux vides.

\- Thor ?

\- Oui ?

\- Ne m'adresse plus jamais la parole. Même si je risque ma vie.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Je te hais.

Mon frère avait compris ma logique. Il me laissa partir vers le palais sans me retenir. Arrivée devant ma chambre, je m'arrêtais. Je me dirigeais vers celle de Loki. Elle respirait le calme. Je m'assis sur le lit et observais la pièce. Sur la table de nuit, « La Science de la Télékinésie » attendais qu'on le lise. J'avais l'impression que noter famille étais décimée par un mal étrange. Il ne me restait plus que Thor, que j'avais banni de ma vie et Odin, qui n'avait jamais vraiment été là pour nous. Allongée sur le lit, les genoux ramenés sur ma poitrine, avec contre moi, le livre de Loki.

\- Puis-je entrer ?

Je me redressais. Père se tenait dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il s'approcha et s'assit près de moi. Je m'assis également.

\- J'ai appris le décès de ton frère.

\- Ce n'est pas mon frère, lui répondis-je en pleurant.

\- Je le sais

Il me prit dans ses bras.

\- Je l'aime … Enfin, je l'aimais…

\- Je le sais, ma fille, je le sais.

Je restais un moment contre père, puis il me laissa seule. En serrant le livre contre mon buste, un objet fit pression contre ma poitrine. Ne sachant pas de quoi il s'agissait, je le sortais de sous ma tunique. C'était le collier que Loki m'avait offert. Il s'agissait d'une sphère dorée, sculptée de rainures. La seule chose apparente pour l'ouvrir, était un petit bouton sur le dessus. J'appuyais dessus : la berceuse de notre enfance joua faiblement. Un morceau de parchemin était plié à l'intérieur du pendentif. Je le défroissais : un message était inscrit en jotun.

 ** _« Aélys, sache que je t'aime, et t'aimerais à jamais. Je serais toujours là pour toi. »_**

Ce message datait : cela faisait bien une année que j'avais échappé à mon mariage. Ce texte me réconforta, mais m'attrista encore plus. Je réfléchissais à ce que je pourrais faire, maintenant que Loki … n'était plus de ce monde. Je réalisais que je pouvais continuer ma route vers Jotunheim.

Père m'autorisa à reprendre mon périple. Heimdall activa le Bifröst, et je me trouvais dans le froid de Jotunheim. Je lui avais demandé de me laisser assez loin du palais jotun, car j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule. La marche dans la neige me fatiguait, mais elle m'empêchait de penser à Loki.

* * *

Chapitre beaucoup plus sombre aujourd'hui. Tristesse ...

J'espère cependant qu'il vous aura plu, suffisamment pour laisser des reviews ! (la fille qui fait la manche)

Passez voir le blog aussi, y'a des trucs sympas (comme mes délires d'ermite vivant en communauté)

http

:/yase14

.eklablog

.com

Encore beaucoup de mercis !

Yase14


	19. 4-2 : Source

Chapitre 4 - Voyage

Partie 2 - Source

* * *

Après trois jours de marche, j'arrivais devant une ville formée de glace. C'était à la fois beau et impressionnant. Traversant l'agglomération, le visage sous ma cape, le froid ne m'atteignait qu'à peine. J'espérais ne pas avoir à me battre, car j'étais en infériorité numérique, et plus petite que tous ces Géants, de par mes origines asgardiennes. Lorsque je fus devant le palais, je demandais audience au Roi. A la mort de Laufey, ce fus son neveu, le cousin de Loki, qui pris place sur le trône. La salle d'audience était immense, les colonnades de glaces ressemblaient à du verre … Frappée par tant de grandeur, j'en oubliais le but premier de ma visite. Mais on me rappela :

\- Qui es-tu, Asgardien ?

Je saluais le Roi des Géants, puis lui répondais :

\- Votre Majesté, mon nom ne vous dira rien.

\- Je veux savoir qui tu es. Parle !

\- Je souhaite garder l'anonymat. Je vous saurais gré de me m'accorder cela.

\- Montre-moi ton visage, ou JE TE TUES !

Il s'énervait. Retirant ma capuche, je révélais mon visage dans un vol de cheveux dorés.

\- Je suis Aélys d'Asgard, et je viens vous poser des questions !

Il me regarda d'un air méchant.

\- Une femme ! Nous n'avons rien à te dire, Fille d'Odin ! Pars, ou je te fais tuer.

\- Je refuse. J'ai fait la route pour avoir des réponses, je les attends encore.

\- Comme tu voudras. GARDE ! TUEZ-LA !

Deux Géants des Glaces se précipitèrent sur moi. Je dégainais mon épée, et commençais à me battre. Je tuais le premier, mais le second me désarma. Bondissant hors de sa portée, je faisais appel à mes pouvoirs, et faisais apparaître autours de ma main une lame de glace. Je tuais l'autre Géant.

\- Sachez, mon Roi, dis-je en m'adressant au neveu de Laufey, que je ne suis pas la fille d'Odin.

A ces mots, ma peau devint bleue, et mon unique œil, rouge vif. Le Roi jotun me regarda un instant, puis se leva :

\- Quelles sont tes questions Asgardienne ?

\- Avez-vous une cuisinière du nom d'Aline ?

Je retrouvais la femme qui m'avait élevée. Elle me raconta mon histoire, du jour où elle me trouva dans la neige, à celui où Odin nous emporta avec Loki. J'appris à tous la mort du fils de Laufey.

Je restais à Jotunheim pendant un long mois, quand je compris que rien ne m'attendais ici. Je repris ma route dans le froid, et décidais d'explorer les Neuf Royaumes. Je quittais Jotunheim avec le Bifröst. J'avais déjà parcouru Asgard, Vanaheim, Niflheim et Jotunheim. Ma prochaine destination serait Muspelheim.

Je fis le tour de tous les Royaumes, et décidais de m'établir à Alfheim. Ce Royaume avait un paysage relativement plat, et il était recouvert de forêts de hêtres et de pins. Les elfes qui y vivaient m'avaient permis de vivre dans une petite maison construite à la sortie d'un bois. En contrepartie, je donnais école aux enfants. Les elfes étaient des créatures merveilleuses, intelligentes et pleines de ressources. Filiformes, ils avaient pour la plupart une chevelure verte, des yeux dorés et des oreilles en pointes. Experts en arts martiaux, ils étaient tous d'excellents tireurs. J'avais, lors de fêtes, affrontés quelques-uns des plus forts guerriers en combat rapproché, et j'avais eu du mal à les vaincre.

Pour les enfants, je donnais classe le matin, ils rentraient manger chez eux, puis l'après-midi, je leur enseignais le combat. Certaines fois, je leurs donnais également des leçons de magies, car ils y excellaient.


	20. 4-3 : Retrouvailles

Chapitre 4 - Voyage

Partie 3 - Retrouvailles

* * *

Mes voyages dans les Neuf Royaumes avaient duré une année et demie, et je vivais à Alfheim depuis six mois. J'étais maintenant âgée de vingt-et-un ans, et j'avais une vie assez routinière. Les élèves que j'avais étaient très doués, et l'enseignement me permettait de me concentrer, sans penser à autre chose. Mais dès qu'ils retournaient dans la forêt, un vide me prenait, et je repensais à ma vie à Asgard. Je n'avais pas revu Thor depuis mon départ, deux années auparavant. J'étais devenue quelqu'un de renfermée, et je passais mon temps à m'entrainer contre un mannequin en paille dans ma parcelle de jardin. Quand je suis arrivée, ma chaumière était en ruine, et j'avais passé un certain temps à la rénover.

Un matin, j'étendais mon linge devant la maison, en attendant que mes élèves arrivent. De là où j'étais, j'avais une très belle vue : derrière ma chaumière, il y avait la grande forêt elfique et devant, des grandes plaines s'étendaient à perte de vue. Des collines s'élevaient çà et là, et on apercevait au loin une rivière. Lorsque mes draps furent accrochés à ma corde à linge, je m'assis sur le muret en contemplant le paysage. Un détail inhabituel se détacha : une silhouette se trouvait à cinq cent mètres tout au plus. La personne était face à moi, et le vent des plaines faisait voler sa cape verte. Son visage était dissimulé par une capuche, et de toutes manières, il était trop loin pour que je devine son visage. Mais quelque chose me frappa : cette cape me rappelait quelque chose : c'était un vêtement porté uniquement par des personnes de sang royal. Le vent arracha soudain le capuchon de l'inconnu, et les cheveux noirs de cette personne se mirent à voltiger dans les rafales. C'était un voyageur, car aucun elfe n'a les cheveux aussi sombres. Il devait être perdu. Je décidais d'aller à la rencontre de cet homme étrange. N'ayant plus besoin d'armure, je portais une robe offerte par les elfes. Elle m'arrivait jusqu'aux pieds. Je marchais quelques minutes jusqu'à pouvoir distinguer le visage de l'inconnu.

Prise d'un doute immense, je me mis à courir sans raison, entravée par la robe. Les pieds nus dans l'herbe, je me rapprochais toujours plus du voyageur. Rapide, j'étais près de lui en moins d'une minute. Je courrais toujours quand j'arrivais à sa hauteur. Il me prit par la taille, et me fis faire un tour en l'air puis me posa. Pleurant de joie, je l'embrassais tendrement. Loki était vivant.

Je le pris dans mes bras, et pleurais de joie.

\- « **_Pourquoi pleures-tu ?_** »

\- « **_Deux ans ! Deux ans que tu es … mort ! Pourquoi ?_** »

\- « **_Il me fallait du temps, pour être sûr …_** »

\- « **_Sûr de quoi ?_** »

\- « **_Sûr que tu ne risquais rien si je revenais_**. »

\- « **_Tu ne m'abandonneras plus ?_** »

\- « **_Jamais_** »

\- « **_Jamais_** » répétais-je

De retour devant la maison, je vis les enfants qui attendaient. J'avais du retard.

\- Bonjour tout le monde ! lançais-je

\- Bonjour !

\- Aujourd'hui, je ne vous fais pas cours !

\- Quoi ? s'inquiétèrent les elfes.

\- Vous avez un nouveau professeur !

\- Attend … commença Loki, l'air interrogateur

\- Cours de magie, ce matin !

J'abandonnais Loki avec les petits, et entreprenais de ranger la maison. Il se débrouillerait très bien : il l'avait fait avec moi enfant. Après avoir mis en route la cuisine, j'allais observer ce qu'il faisait. Loki était en train d'apprendre aux enfants à faire léviter des objets.

Lorsque les gamins rentrèrent chez eux pour le repas, je fis passer le revenant à table.

\- C'est délicieux ! s'exclama-t-il

\- Et encore, tu aurais goûté ce que je préparais au début, c'était infect ! plaisantais-je

Il se leva et m'enlaça.

\- Je suis désolé de t'avoir laissé pendant tout ce temps. J'ai …

\- Tu as intérêt à te rattraper, lui répondis-je en souriant. Je compte sur toi pour les légumes !

\- Quoi ! Et tu veux m'exploiter, en plus ! répondit-il en riant

\- J'y compte bien, oui

Je reprenais un air plus triste.

\- Tu as été absent deux ans, Loki. J'étais seule, et j'ai du tout recommencer. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je voudrais avoir une vie normale, protégée.

\- Je veux ton bonheur, et ce sera la plus primordiale de mes priorités.

Je le regardais, et souriais :

\- Tu ne veux pas faire plus simple et me dire que tu m'aimes ?

\- Personnellement, j'aurais fait encore plus simple

Il m'embrassa.

L'après-midi, nous avons montré aux enfants l'art du combat, et plus en profondeur, comment faire tournoyer son arme pour écarter son attaquant.


	21. 4-4 : Grand Nouvelle

Chapitre 4 - Voyage

Partie 4 - Grande nouvelle

* * *

Notre vie continua doucement, jusqu'au jour où je découvris que j'étais enceinte. J'eus premièrement une absence de réaction suivie d'une montée de stress. J'avais ensuite cherché des livres portant sur le sujet. J'avais bien remarqué quelques changements sur mon comportement et mon appétit. Mais je ne m'en doutais pas. Surtout, je ne savais pas comment l'annoncer à Loki.

Je décidais de lui apprendre au moment du repas. Lorsque nous nous assîmes, je respirais un grand coup avant de me lancer.

\- Loki, …

\- Oui ?

\- Tu … Tu vas être papa, lui dis-je en souriant

Loki fus tout aussi stressé que moi, sinon plus. Nous préparions une pièce spécialement pour le bébé, et jours après jour, cette idée nous devint normale.

Le jour de la naissance, j'étais en train de faire classe à mes élèves quand je perdis les eaux. Une grande inquiétude me pris car je ne savais que faire. Des élèves allèrent chercher leurs mères, et quelques heures plus tard, je tenais dans mes bras la plus adorable des créatures, aux côté de l'homme que j'aimais.

Nils grandissait à vue d'œil : c'était un enfant plein de vie, qui pleurait très peu et qui riait de tout. Il avait les cheveux noirs de Loki, et les yeux bleus de mon père, dont j'avais vu quelques portraits. Il était adorable, mais c'était un véritable goinfre : sa vie se résumait à dormir et manger.

Le temps que je puisse recommencer à m'occuper de mes élèves, ce fut Loki qui assura la classe. Il était un excellent professeur, qui trouvait toujours de quoi rendre les petits elfes intéressés par le sujet. Il m'arrivait parfois de m'installer au fond de la salle de classe avec Nils dans les bras, et d'écouter l'homme que j'aimais faire cours. Tout comme Nils, il était adorable : en plus de me remplacer en classe, il s'occupait du jardin, préparait à manger, … Il s'inquiétait sans cesse de mon bien-être, et il exécutait le moindre de mes souhaits. Il s'en voulait de m'avoir abandonné pendant deux longues années.

Nils avait maintenant un an et demi. Nous étions tous deux sur la terrasse, moi sur une chaise et lui dans son parc, et Loki s'occupait des enfants. Soudain, apparu le Bifröst à quelques centimètres du parc de mon fils. D'un bond, je me jetais sur Nils pour le protéger. Le pont fit place à un messager d'Asgard.

\- Bonjour milady.

\- Bonjour, lui répondis-je, inquiète

\- Je suis envoyé par messire Thor, fils d'Odin.

\- Tiens donc !

\- Il vous demande d'être présents, vous et votre conjoint, à son couronnement, qui aura lieu après demain.

\- Très bien. Nous serons présents.

\- Il vous demande de me suivre.

\- Nous arriverons demain.

\- Aujourd'hui.

\- Vous m'embêtez.

Il ne savait pas trop où se mettre.

\- Il m'a demandé de vous ramener avec moi !

\- Il faut que je fasse garder mon fils, que nous préparions nos bagages, … Je ne peux pas vous suivre maintenant, mais je vous promets d'être là demain.

Il me fallut force de persuasion pour que le messager me laisse tranquille. Quand enfin il partit, j'attendais que Loki eus fini la classe du matin pour lui parler de notre voyage improvisé.

Lorsque je lui appris la venue du messager, il refusa d'abord d'être présent au couronnement de Thor.

\- Il est quand même ton frère !

\- Et alors ? Je risque de retourner en prison !

\- Il sera Roi, et Thor ne ferait jamais une telle chose !

\- Je le hais, tout autant qu'Odin !

\- Et alors ? Tu peux bien le supporter trois jours ?

\- Je ne suis pas l'un des leurs, Aélys, je n'ai aucunement ma place là-bas.

\- Bien sûr que si.

\- Et où, s'il te plaît ?

\- A côté de ton frère.

\- Je n'irais pas ! En plus, qui gardera Nils ?

\- Il y a des nourrices chez les elfes ! Nous pouvons bien avoir un peu de temps tous les deux, non ?

\- Je préfère garder Nils, et rester là.

\- Il en est hors de question. Viens, on aura un peu de temps pour nous.

Il changea de sujet :

\- Il faut que j'arrose les pommes de terre.

Il tourna le dos, mais je l'attrapais par la manche de sa tunique, et l'embrassais. Nous profitions de notre baiser lorsqu'un son nous rappela : Nils s'était mis à rire en nous voyant ! Quel adorable garnement ! Son père le pris dans ses bras et se mis à le chatouiller. Ils étaient mignons tous les deux. Je m'approchais d'eux, et caressait la tête de notre enfant.

\- Accompagne moi ... Nous serons partis trois jours, ce n'est pas si horrible …

Il m'embrassa tendrement.

\- D'accord. Mais pas plus.

\- Tu vois quand tu veux …

\- « **_Tu es vraiment insupportable quand tu t'y mets_** »

\- « **_Avoue que ça te plaît_** »

\- « **_Tu n'as pas tort_** »

Après qu'il m'ait embrassé une autre fois, je leur servais le repas, et faisais manger Nils. Notre petit monstre arrivait à nous faire rire n'importe quand, et profita bien du repas pour nous amuser.

Je m'occupais de la classe de l'après-midi, et je prévins nos élèves qu'il n'y aurait pas cours les trois prochains jours.

Le lendemain, après avoir fait nos bagages et trouvé une nourrice pour Nils, nous appelions Heimdall pour qu'il ouvre le Bifröst. Prévenu de notre arrivée, ce fus Thor qui nous accueillis. Heureux que son frère soit encore en vie, Thor l'enlaça si fort que Loki faillit être broyé. Il était assez tard, et Thor nous montra notre chambre. En déballant nos affaires, je vis que notre frère avait déposé sur le lit des tenues de fêtes. Il s'agissait des vêtements que nous portions lors du premier couronnement de Thor. Je remarquais qu'elles avaient étés reprises, car nous avions grandis depuis.

Nous avons pris le repas avec Thor et Odin. Père était heureux de revoir Loki, même si ce dernier n'en était pas convaincu. Lorsqu'il mettait trop de mauvaise volonté à être agréable, je lui décrochais un coup de coude dans les côtes, et il se reprenait en me maudissant. Il est vrai que Père nous avait caché certaines choses, mais j'étais persuadée que c'était pour notre bien. Loki ne partageais pas mon avis. Il en voulait à Père de nous avoir mentis. Thor et lui s'adoraient enfants, mais, en grandissant, Loki avait été envieux de son frère.

Après avoir mangé, nous sommes sortis nous promener. Nos pas nous menèrent à la grotte de la plage. Personne n'y était venu car nous y avons retrouvé un vieux livre sous la poussière. Assis tous les deux sur la plage, nous sommes restés là, l'un dans les bras de l'autre, à contempler le ciel. C'était beau. Les étoiles étaient vraiment belles. Ce fut l'alarme du couvre-feu qui nous ramena à nous. Il tenait ma main dans la sienne le temps que nous ne rentrions au palais pour dormir. Tandis que Loki dormait, je regardais le plafond en silence, serrée contre lui, et dessinais des animaux que j'avais vus à Midgard durant mon voyage. J'étais bien, et le sommeil tardant à venir, je m'occupais comme je pouvais. Mais peu après, je dormais comme un bébé.


	22. 4-5 : Bonheur

Enfin leur bonheur sera reconnu. Je suis vraiment une petite nature, j'ai les larmes au yeux ... Je suis désolée ... ça peut paraître narcissique, mais c'est quelque chose que j'ai compris avec le genre de la fanfiction : Ce qu'on écrit, c'est l'histoire qui, pour nous, est idéale. Et c'était, à l'époque, le cas de cette fanfic.

Bonne lecture, et j'espère que vous serez heureux aussi pour eux :3

PS : je me sens débile

* * *

Chapitre 4 - Voyage

Partie 5 - Bonheur

* * *

Je me réveillais, léchée par les rayons de soleil qui entraient par les interstices des volets. Loki étais déjà levé. Je le trouvais assis dans un fauteuil, en train de lire un traité de magie.

\- Tu as commencé il y a combien de temps ? lui demandais-je en avisant la cent-trentième page du livre

\- Bonjour mon amour, me répondit-il en souriant.

Il regarda l'horloge.

\- Il y a … une demi-heure.

Je l'embrassais.

\- Rappelle-toi quand-même qu'il y a des gens réels qui existent à côté de toi ! lui fis-je remarquer en souriant.

Une odeur de fête avait pris possession d'Asgard. Les enfants criaient, courraient, riaient les commerçants s'affairaient activement … Notre matinée se déroula calmement, et les festivités débutèrent à midi. Le couronnement de Thor allait débuter.

Je me trouvais à gauche de mon frère adoptif, à côté de Sif et de Fandrall, tandis que Loki se tenait à droite de Thor, aux côtés de Jane Foster, Heimdall, Volstagg et Hogun. La cérémonie eut lieu une seconde fois. Thor était majestueux avec sa cape et son armure. Loki portait la sienne, il était magnifique. Ce coup-ci, Odin pu finir de poser ses questions au futur Roi d'Asgard :

\- Fais-tu serment de veiller sur les Neuf Royaumes ?

\- J'en fais serment, répondit Thor

\- Et fais-tu serment de protéger la paix ?

\- J'en fais serment !

\- Fais-tu serment d'être indifférent à l'égoïsme et à l'ambition, et de te consacrer uniquement au bien de tes royaumes ?

\- J'en fais serment ! cria Thor en brandissant Mjöllnir

\- Alors en ce jour, moi, Odin, Père de Toutes Choses, te proclame donc … Roi d'Asgard !

A ces mots, des applaudissements retentirent de toutes parts dans le hall du palais. C'était grandiose : tout le monde criait, applaudissait chantait …

Au bout de quelques instants, Thor réclama le silence dans la salle.

\- Citoyens d'Asgard, commença-t-il, je suis aujourd'hui votre nouveau Roi. Mais j'aimerais ne pas être le seul, à être heureux en ce jour de liesse. Il me plairait, d'unir la vie de deux personnes qui me sont chères ! Toutes leurs vies, ils furent sans cesses malmenés par diverses épreuves ! Ils en ont triomphés.

Marquant une pause, il regarda la foule.

\- Asgard ! Ces personnes sont de véritables héros ! Grâce à leur bravoure et à leur force, toi, Asgard, tu as été protégée de plusieurs invasions. Me permets-tu, ô ville magnifique et puissante, à unir tes deux sauveurs ?

La réponse de la foule fut unanime. Oui.

\- Alors, mes amis ! Que ce jour reste en mémoire comme le jour où ces deux héros unirent leurs vies ! Mes frères ! Célébrons aujourd'hui le mariage d'Aélys et de Loki d'Asgard !

Un tas de sentiments m'assaillirent à ce moment : j'étais surprise, heureuse, … Thor plaça Loki devant le trône, puis vint me chercher. Il me conduisit aux côtés de mon … futur époux. Notre frère adoptif officia le mariage, sous le regard bienveillant d'Odin, toujours assis sur le trône.

\- Peuple d'Asgard, si nous sommes réunis en ces lieux, c'est pour unir cet homme et cette femme par les liens sacrés du mariage. Le mariage suppose que les époux s'engagent l'un envers l'autre sans y être forcés par personne, se promettent fidélité pour toute leur vie et acceptent la responsabilité d'époux et de parents. Est-ce bien ainsi que vous l'entendez ?

\- Oui, répondit-on, Loki et moi

\- Et vous, Lady Sif et Sire Heimdall, acceptez-vous d'être les témoins de cette union?

\- Oui, nous l'acceptons, répondirent-ils

\- Si quelqu'un veut s'opposer à cette union, qu'il le dise maintenant ou se taise à jamais.

Il attendit un court instant, puis il reprit :

\- Loki d'Asgard, fils de Laufey de Jotunheim et de Farbauti de Jotunheim, veux-tu prendre Aélys d'Asgard, fille de Simen d'Asgard et de Lorelei de Jotunheim pour épouse, pour le pire et le meilleur, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Je le veux, répondit Loki.

\- Aélys d'Asgard, fille de Simen d'Asgard et de Lorelei de Jotunheim, veux-tu prendre Loki d'Asgard, fils de Laufey de Jotunheim et de Farbauti de Jotunheim pour époux, pour le pire et le meilleur, jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare ?

\- Je le veux, répondis-je

\- Peuple d'Asgard, par leurs consentements mutuels, je les déclare unis aux yeux de tous par les liens sacrés du mariage.

Il s'adressa à Loki :

\- Tu peux embrasser la mariée.

Le soir, était organisé un grand bal pour l'évènement. Thor présidait la cérémonie. Il fit un petit discours, puis il nous laissa ouvrir la danse Loki et moi. Il m'invita, et nous nous placions au centre de la salle. Il enserra ma taille, et pris ma main. La musique commença lentement, et la valse débuta. Tous tournions au centre de la salle, sous l'emprise de la douce mélodie. Il me serrait contre lui. Je regardais dans le vague, emportée par les violons.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? me demanda-t-il

\- Tout va bien.

Je goûtais juste à cet instant de bonheur. Nous avons finis la valse sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement. Ensuite, Thor m'invita à danser.

\- Tu es heureuse ? me demanda-t-il

\- Je ne l'ai jamais été autant qu'aujourd'hui. Et c'est grâce à toi. Tu ne m'en veux pas, pour il y a deux ans …

\- Non, absolument pas. Je ne veux que votre bonheur, à toi et à Loki.

\- Odin ne s'y est pas opposé ?

\- Un peu, mais il s'est rendu compte que vous lui pardonneriez plus aisément ses erreurs.

\- Merci.

A la fin de cette valse, Loki vint me chercher :

\- Puis-je reprendre ma femme, mon frère ? demanda-t-il à Thor

\- Bien sûr que non, répondit Thor, en nous laissant.

A la fin de la soirée, ivres des danses successives, nous sommes sortis sur le parvis du château. Je m'assis sur une rambarde. Loki, lui, s'y accouda. J'attrapais sa main, et estompais la magie qui masquait son épiderme bleu.

\- Tu penses que Nils aussi a une peau bleue ?

\- Je n'espère pas.

\- En quoi serait-ce gênant ?

\- C'est une part de moi que je hais. Je ne peux pas me faire à l'idée que je suis le monstre que tous les enfants connaissent comme un tueur, et que mon fils en subisse les conséquences par ma faute.

Je descendais de mon muret, et changeais magiquement ma peau de couleur. Je pris ses deux mains dans les miennes.

\- Est-ce que je suis un monstre, Loki de Jotunheim ?

\- Non, tu as raison.

\- Ce qui compte, c'est ce que tu es au fond de toi. Je t'aime pour ça, ne l'oublie jamais.

Il m'embrassa.

Les festivités durèrent la journée du lendemain également. Après avoir dit adieu à notre « famille », nous sommes retournés à Alfheim par le Bifröst. Nous étions heureux. Avant d'entrer dans la maison, Loki me souleva dans ses bras, et comme deux fous, nous nous embrassâmes. Nous retrouvions avec bonheur notre petit Nils, a qui nous racontions ce qui nous était arrivé. Bien qu'il ne parle pas encore très bien, il était très intelligent (comme son père) et se mit à applaudir.

* * *

Et voilà ! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez en me laissant une petite review ! (silvouplè liview ! poul povle fan-auteul ! ... Pourquoi je prends cet accent moi ... ?) et à passer voir le blog :

http

:/yase14

.eklablog

(Désolée mais sinon ça marche pas T_T)

Encore Merci, car depuis le redécoupage, l'histoire a fait un bond pour ce qui est des vues.

Merci (pour la deuxième fois)

Yase14


	23. Epilogue de l'homme du bar

Conclusion dictée par l'homme du bar :

 _Ce jour-là, Aélys était partie se promener dans la forêt voisine, accompagnée de Nils. Notre fils avait quatre ans, et avait le même caractère que sa mère lorsqu'elle-même était enfant. Je leur avais promis de les rejoindre dès que j'avais fini de repiquer les plants de courges. Quelques minutes plus tard, je suivais le même chemin que ma femme et mon enfant avaient pris un temps auparavant. Lorsque je m'approchais, j'entendis un bruit de combat. Je vis soudain Aélys, se battre contre une trentaine de soldats d'Asgard. Je me précipitais pour les aider, mais elle me dit de fuir avec Nils, par pensée. Je passais en courant, attrapant mon fils par la taille, le cachais dans un arbre un peu plus loin, puis revenais pour aider Aélys. Nous nous sommes battus un moment. Lais ils étaient en supériorité numérique, et l'un deux stoppa l'oiseau dans son vol. La personne la plus chère à mes yeux avait la particularité de combattre comme si elle dansait. Sa danse était si rythmé et si effrénée, qu'elle pouvait tuer d'un seul élan de lame trois soldats. Tandis qu'elle tuait le dernier soldat restant hormis celui contre lequel je me battais, je vis un autre officier s'avancer, et, au moment où elle tuait son ultime adversaire, l'autre militaire la transperça d'une lame argent. L'acier se teinta de rouge lorsqu'il retira le fer. En hurlant, je me précipitais vers lui, et je le décapitais. Lâchant mon épée, je m'agenouillais auprès d'Aélys, et entreprenais de la guérir._

\- _«_ _ **Il est trop tard,**_ me dit-elle, **_j'ai perdu trop de sang._**

\- _«_ _ **Je peux te sauver »**_

 _Elle arrêta mon geste, et me regarda en souriant._

\- _Prends bien soin de Nils, dis-lui que je l'aime._

\- _Non …_

 _Elle m'embrassa tendrement._

\- _Je t'aime, Loki d'Asgard._

 _Elle ferma les yeux. Mais ne les rouvrit pas. Hurlant de rage et de désespoir, je serrais contre moi le corps de ma femme._

 _Elle représentait tout pour moi : elle fut d'abord une amie ensuite, une mère de substitution à la mort de Farbauti elle avait été ma sœur puis je l'avais aimé elle était la mère de mon fils._

 _Je lui offrais une sépulture décente au pied d'un bouleau, puis je retournais chercher Nils._

\- _Où est maman ? demanda-t-il_

 _Je pris mon fils dans mes bras, et caressait de la main sa fine chevelure noire. Je pleurais doucement._

\- _Elle … Elle est partie, mon chéri._

\- _Elle va revenir ?_

\- _Non._

\- _Pourquoi ? Elle ne nous aime plus ?_

\- _Si. Elle nous aime. Elle nous aimera toujours._

\- _Alors pourquoi elle est partie ?_

\- _Parce qu'elle nous aime._

 _Certain soir, il arrive que je sorte devant la maison d'Alfheim. Je m'allonge dans l'herbe, et j'admire le ciel. Ces soirs-là, Nils me rejoint, prétextant un manque de sommeil. Il se met à pleurer, sa mère lui manque. A moi aussi, elle me manque. Alors pour le réconforter, je lui montre l'étoile qui brille le plus, et lui dit qu'il s'agit d'Yggdrasil, le frêne des Neufs Mondes. Alors je le prends dans mes bras, et nous marchons jusqu'à la tombe de sa mère. Aélys d'Yggdrasil, fille de Simen d'Asgard et de Lorelei de Jotunheim. Elle n'avait que vingt-six ans. Un jour, Nils comprendra. Un jour, il sera grand. Il se peut que je ne vive plus ce jour-là. Mais d'ici là, je ne cesserais de penser à Aélys, et à vouloir venger sa mort._


End file.
